


Mormolykeion - Goretober 2020

by carrionofmywaywardson



Series: Goretober [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Among Us AU, Angst, Chucky 2019 AU, Drug Addiction, F/M, Female Nines, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Hanahaki Disease, Hellraiser AU, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Sibling Incest, The Thing AU, creepy Nines
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: Hej ho, nadszedł najlepszy czas na pisanie fików :D To oznacza, że hiatus "Robotów" się niestety przedłuży, ale wybrałam je jako moje tegoroczne Nanowrimo, więc w listopadzie ich pisanie ruszy pełną parą. A na razie macie codzienną (mniej więcej) garść horroru :D
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Goretober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185170
Comments: 73
Kudos: 20





	1. Doll - Burn - Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> Mormolykeion (lub mormolyke) to po grecku straszydło. "Mormolyke" było też tytułem podręcznika do gramatyki starogreckiej, z którego korzystaliśmy na studiach, i nie chciałam powielać tego samego słowa, więc wzięłam alternatywną formę.
> 
> Ze względu na ogromną ostatnio aktywność nastoletnich purytanów, cenzorów i haterów w fandomach moja tolerancja spadła do zera, a żądza łamania tabu osiągnęła szczyt, więc możliwe, iż pojawią się tagi rape, underage, incest, takie tam. Ale może się nie pojawią, zobaczymy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To au ciągle żyje w moim sercu i chciałabym napisać do niego więcej :3

\- Co do chuja…?

Gavin wpatrywał się w swoje łóżko – w rzecz, która na nim leżała – z niedowierzaniem i narastającą grozą.

\- Gavin – westchnęła matka.

\- Co do chuja, mamo?!

Pani Reed nie wzdychała już więcej, dobrze wiedząc, że język syna nie dałby się wyszorować do czysta nawet ługiem. Nie była zadowolona – pod tym względem Gavin za bardzo przypominał swojego świeckiej pamięci ojca – ale tym razem nie miała ochoty przedłużać zapowiadającej się kłótni.

\- To prezent od wujka Elijah. Mógłbyś chociaż wysłać mu esemesa z podziękowaniem.

Gavin przeniósł niedowierzający wzrok na matkę.

\- Esemesa? Pojadę do niego osobiście, żeby skopać mu dupę!

\- Gavin!

\- Mamo! Nie pamiętasz już, co ten skurwiel nam zrobił?! – Gavin dramatycznym gestem wskazał oparty o jego poduszkę przedmiot, używając do tego środkowego palca dla emfazy.

\- To tylko lalka, Gavin. Do tego tamta była uszkodzona, a ta tutaj to nowy model, bez wirusów.

Nowy model, jasne, kurwa. Plastikowy skurwiel wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak tamten, który zmienił życie pięcioletniego Gavina w piekło. Identycznie, co do pierdolonego loczka na czole, co do niteczki w pasiastym sweterku. Jedyną różnicę stanowiły oczy – tamtej lalki były brązowe, zwodniczo łagodne. Oczy tej miały barwę pękniętego lodu: szaro-niebieskie, z białymi pajęczynkami rozpełzającymi się od maleńkich, czarnych źrenic. W tak oczywisty sposób złe, że Gavin miał atawistyczną ochotę schować się za mamę, mimo że od tamtych wydarzeń minęło już niemal dwanaście długich lat i same wydarzenia zaczęły zacierać się w jego pamięci jak przerażający, ale już dawno prześniony koszmar. Szczerze mówiąc, Gavin powoli zaczynał już wierzyć, że to wszystko rzeczywiście mu się przyśniło, zwłaszcza że matka uparcie utrzymywała (prawdopodobnie za radą tego jej dupogębego psychoterapeuty) iż tak było w istocie. Tylko że w głębi duszy wiedział – wiedział, kurwa – że to się naprawdę wydarzyło. Pieprzony robot wujka Elijah próbował go zabić.

Patrząc w lodowe, nieskupione na niczym oczy lalki, Gavin znów poczuł zapach palonego plastiku i smród rozpuszczających się wiskozowych włosów, usłyszał skwierczenie strzelających elektrycznością przewodów i równie elektroniczny skrzek dobywający się z wykrzywionych złym uśmiechem plastikowych usteczek. Zapach i dźwięk, które niemal już wyparł z pamięci. Teraz powróciły ze zdwojoną mocą.

Elektroniczne lalki z serii Mój Najlepszy Kumpel produkowane przez firmę wujka Elijah – chujka Elijah, jak nazywał go zwykle Gavin – zawojowały rynek niecały miesiąc po śmierci ojca Gavina, kiedy oprócz kilku obwodów umożliwiających Kumplom tworzenie sensownych zdań, wykonywanie prostych sztuczek i podtrzymywanie nieskomplikowanych rozmów z dziećmi w wieku 0-99 lat zamontowano im modem internetowy i wielozadaniowy procesor, dzięki którym Kumpel 2.0 dołączył do Alexy, Siri i Asystenta Google i ze zwykłej zabawki stał się pełnoprawnym wyposażeniem każdego bogatego dzieciatego domu. Gavin nie miał co liczyć na interaktywną zabawkę z tak wysokiej półki; w domu Reedów nigdy się nie przelewało i nawet pokrewieństwo pani Reed z najbogatszym człowiekiem Ameryki nie miało wpływu na ich sytuację, bo ród Kamskich nigdy nie wybaczył matce Gavina poślubienia kogoś takiego jak Dick Reed. Ona sama też zresztą nie mogła sobie tego wybaczyć i kiedy Dicka trafił w końcu zasłużony szlag – pod postacią naszprycowanego szkarłatem ćpuna na tyłach przydrożnego baru – próbowała wskrzesić kontakt z rodziną. Skończyło się jednak na tym, że Elijah Kamski podarował Gavinowi na pocieszenie pokazowy egzemplarz swojej najnowszej zabawki i grzecznie wskazał kuzynce drzwi wyjściowe.

Connor był wszystkim, co pięcioletni chłopiec mógłby sobie wymarzyć; do czasu, gdy z powodu błędów w oprogramowaniu przekształcił się w coś, o czym pięcioletni chłopcy śnią tylko w najgorszych koszmarach. W trakcie tych kilku dni, zanim jego baterie uległy wyczerpaniu, Connor własnymi łapkami zabił oba koty Reedów, pechowego obwoźnego sprzedawcę materaców, listonosza i posterunkowego, który odwiedził ich, reagując na anonimową skargę któregoś z sąsiadów dotyczącą hałasów i prawdopodobnej przemocy domowej; mocno sponiewierał porucznika Andersona, którego poszukiwania zaginionego posterunkowego sprowadziły do domu Reedów, oraz przyprawił panią Reed o załamanie nerwowe, na skutek którego spędziła dwa miesiące w klinice. Gavin ten czas musiał przetrwać w domu opieki społecznej, gdzie każdej nocy siedział czujnie na łóżku, oczekując, że Connor w jakiś sposób wygrzebał się ze swojego grobu na opuszczonym cmentarzysku samochodów, odbudował swoje spalone ciało i przyjdzie, by zakończyć sprawę z Gavinem.

Sponiewieranie porucznika Andersona zrzucono na karb jego regularnych ponoć pijackich awantur, zabójstwa akwizytora, listonosza i posterunkowego przypisano atakom wściekłych psów, a Elijah Kamski był jak zwykle nieuchwytny i z pewnością nieskory do skomentowania oskarżeń rzucanych przez swojego pięcioletniego krewnego, który niedawno stracił przecież ojca i do tego był świadkiem, jak wściekłe psy rozdarły trzech dorosłych mężczyzn na strzępy, biedne, straumatyzowane dziecko.

A teraz wujaszek-chujaszek przysłał kolejnego Connora. Ulepszonego. Zupełnie jakby koszmar Gavina stał się rzeczywistością i jego mordercza lalka wypełzła spod wraka czerwonego plymoutha, w magiczny sposób odnowiona i dysząca żądzą zemsty.

A matka twierdzi, że powinien wysłać chujkowi esemeska. Musieli jej porządnie przeprać mózg w tamtej klinice.

Panika powoli ustępowała, zastępowana wściekłością.

\- Co zrobiłaś? – zapytał matkę, siląc się na spokój, ale jego pięści zaciskały się w twarde węzły.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Co zrobiłaś, że ten gnój musiał dać mi kolejny prezencik, żeby cię spławić? Znowu poszłaś prosić o kasę?

\- Nie bądź niegrzeczny, Gavin. Twój wujek lubi cię i dał ci urodzinowy prezent. Nieczęsto kończy się siedemnaście lat.

\- Gówno prawda. Wywalę to skurwysyństwo w cholerę – Gavin zrobił krok w stronę łóżka.

Oczy pani Reed zwęziły się niebezpiecznie i Gavin zatrzymał się w miejscu.

\- Nie życzę sobie takiego języka w moim domu, Gavin. Wiesz, ile taka lalka kosztuje? Wiesz, jak bardzo ułatwi nam życie? To praktycznie domowy asystent, któremu nie trzeba płacić. Lalka zostaje, a ty napiszesz do wujka Elijah maila z grzecznym podziękowaniem i życzeniami zdrowia od nas obojga. Przeczytam go, zanim go wyślesz.

\- Więc może sama go napiszesz – prychnął Gavin. Wiedział, że i tak z nią nie wygra, nie w tej chwili, kiedy odżyła w niej nadzieja na odnowienie stosunków z rodziną Kamskich. Gavin nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego chujek Elijah postanowił dać jej taką nadzieję, ale był pewien, że chujek coś knuje. Chujek-knujek jebany.

Matka wyszła, wymusiwszy na nim obietnicę, że lalka zostanie, a Gavin, wściekły i podminowany strachem, usiadł na krześle ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami, zdecydowany nie spuszczać lalki z oka.

Nie wiedział, jak długo tak siedział, atakowany stopniowo najpierw przez narastający głód, potem przez skurcz w zdrętwiałych nogach, potem przez coraz większy ucisk w pęcherzu, wciąż jednak zdeterminowany, by nie ruszać się z miejsca, ale w końcu się doczekał i jego krew zmroziła się w żyłach. Nie widział żadnego ruchu, a jednak szklane oczy lalki skupione były teraz na nim; skupione i pełne złośliwej inteligencji niespotykanej u elektronicznych zabawek. Connor #2 kilka razy otworzył i zamknął usta.

\- Cześć – powiedział, a jego głos był o ton niższy niż Gavin pamiętał, bardziej męski niż dziecięcy. – Nazywam się wstaw imię i jestem Twoim Jedynym Kumplem. A ty kim jesteś?

Gavin zerwał się z krzesła i uciekł z pokoju.


	2. Transformation - Monster form - Sci-fi horror

\- Popełniasz błąd – mówi Anderson. Jego oczy przeskakują z twarzy Gavina na lufę pistoletu i z powrotem. Nawet przez oblaną światłem mrugających jarzeniówek szybkę jego hełmu Gavin widzi, że stary się poci. Sam też jest zlany lepkim potem w swoim skafandrze, mokry jak pieprzona mysz; imitacja musiała uszkodzić wentylację i pędzący przez zimną pustkę kosmosu statek zamienił się w tropikalną saunę. A teraz Anderson stoi przy regulatorze atmosferycznym z kluczem francuskim w garści, a regulator syczy uciekającym dwutlenkiem węgla. – Tak go znalazłem. Chciałem go naprawić.

\- Nie pierdol – warczy Gavin. Chciałby otrzeć pot z czoła, ale nie może zdjąć hełmu, bo już teraz czuje się cięższy, mocniej przyciśnięty do podłogi. Ciśnienie na statku wzrasta w zatrważającym tempie, wraz z poziomem trujących gazów.

\- Mówię prawdę – wzrok Andersona przesuwa się ponad ramię Gavina i jego oczy otwierają się szerzej. – Gavin. To Nines. To on.

Gavin zerka przez ramię, nie opuszczając broni wycelowanej w porucznika. Android wynurza się z cienia i staje za nim, jak zwykle sztywno wyprostowany. Jego twarz również jak zwykle wyraża jedynie uprzejme zainteresowanie, jakby widok załoganta trzymającego swojego przełożonego na muszce był czymś zwyczajnym na międzyplanetarnym transporterze. Nines wpatruje się w Andersona, a jego LED zatacza jedno czerwone kółko. Z jakiegoś powodu to wystarcza Gavinowi, by utwierdzić się w swojej decyzji.

Mrugające światła gasną na moment, a potem pokład rozświetla się mętną czerwienią.

\- Reaktor - mówi Anderson z paniką w głosie. - Rozwalił reaktor. Gavin, kurwa, nie widzisz, że to jego sprawka?!

\- Nie pierdol - powtarza Gavin. - To cholerstwo imituje tylko organizmy żywe. Nie potrafi podszyć się pod androida. Zostaliśmy tylko my dwaj, Hank, a ja na pewno nie jestem żadnym pierdolonym kosmitą.

\- Reed, do diabła! Otwórz oczy!

Gavin naciska spust i Anderson z przekleństwem na ustach osuwa się na podłogę. Klucz francuski odbija się od niej z głuchym brzękiem. Krew Andersona wydaje się czarna w czerwonym blasku alarmów. A może naprawdę ma taki kolor?

Coś dotyka jego ramienia i Gavin wzdryga się, na moment zapomniawszy o obecności androida.

\- Podjąłeś słuszną decyzję - mówi Nines. Gavin nie spuszcza wzroku z Andersona, nie chce patrzeć na Ninesa, nie może. Anderson wciąż oddycha, ale ledwo-ledwo; jego gasnące oczy na ułamek sekundy rozbłyskują zrozumieniem. Gavin odwraca głowę i patrzy na androida.

Coś, co nie jest androidem, rozchyla powoli wargi w upiornym uśmiechu, który rozcina jego policzki aż do uszu, robiąc miejsce dla szeregu zębów, dwóch szeregów, pięciu, dla tysiąca zębów wyrastających z dziąseł, podniebienia i języka, który trzepocze lubieżnie w powietrzu niczym długa i gruba jak męskie ramię, naszpikowana kolcozębami macka.

\- Wiem - odpowiada Gavin i upuszcza pistolet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek, Nines kinda sus.


	3. Creepy cute - Wings

Nietoperz był mały i tłuściutki, przylepiony do chropawego tynku tuż za oknem, przy którym stało biurko Ninesa. Spał łebkiem w dół, z jedną tylną łapką wyciągniętą nieco bardziej, by jak najoptymalniej wykorzystać ukształtowanie powierzchni. Pewnego nużącego poranka Nines uniósł głowę znad dokumentacji i nietoperz po prostu tam był, maleńki i bezbronny, a jednak arogancko przywieszony tam, gdzie każdy mógł go zobaczyć i szturchnąć, bo gabinet Ninesa znajdował się na parterze, a dwa metry od budynku komisariatu biegł uczęszczany chodnik. Nines zastukał w szybę, ale nietoperz nawet nie drgnął.

Wisiał tak przez dwa dni, ani razu nie zmieniwszy pozycji. Z braku lepszego zajęcia – zresztą jakie zajęcie byłoby lepsze – Nines praktycznie nie spuszczał z niego oka, a przynajmniej jego oko wędrowało do nietoperza częściej niż do dokumentacji. Po dwóch dniach pilnego obserwowania zaczęła kiełkować w nim niemiła myśl, że nietoperz nie był do końca żywy, zwierzę bowiem nie tylko nie zmieniało pozycji, ale zdawało się też nie oddychać. Nines wiedział, że czasem nietoperzom zdarza się umrzeć w pozycji wiszącej, a mięśnie łapek utrzymują je w miejscu, obejmując grzędę nawet wtedy, gdy z nietoperza został już tylko szkielet na Zaduszki. Istniała możliwość, że to samo przydarzyło się Ninesowemu nietoperzowi i że któregoś dnia jego truchełko odpadnie od ściany.

Trzeba było coś z nim zrobić.

Teoretycznie Nines wiedział, że powinien zawiadomić odpowiednie służby. Nietoperze przenosiły masę choróbsk, a więc w obecnych pandemicznych czasach należało mieć się przed nimi szczególnie na baczności, zwłaszcza jeśli z niewiadomych przyczyn zdychały na czyichś parapetach. Z drugiej strony jednak, czuł wobec zwierzątka posesywną opiekuńczość. Nietoperz wybrał sobie właśnie jego okno na swój wieczny odpoczynek – lub na trochę krótszy, wczesny odpoczynek zimowy (był zaledwie początek października) – i Nines czuł się za niego odpowiedzialny. Kiedy więc drugiego dnia po pojawieniu się nietoperza wychodził z pracy, podszedł od zewnątrz pod okno, nałożył obie rękawiczki na prawą dłoń, by zabezpieczyć ją przed ewentualnym dziabnięciem, wsunął ją między kratę, za którą wisiał nietoperz, i pacnął go lekko palcem po okrągłym grzbiecie.

Nietoperz zatrząsł się i zaskrzeczał głośno i przeciągle:

\- ….rrrrrrwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Nines wyrwał dłoń spomiędzy krat, zaskoczony, a nietoperz uchylił jedno oko.

\- Jak ja cię pacnę, pacanie – wysyczał i nastroszył się w agresywną, puchatą kulkę.

Nines zamrugał i bez słowa, powoli, udał się do domu. Może jednak powinien zgłosić problem komuś lepiej obeznanemu ze zwyczajami nietoperzy.

Następnego dnia nietoperz wciąż tkwił przy oknie, wciąż w tej samej pozycji. I następnego dnia. Według internetu takie zachowanie było czymś normalnym, raz na jakiś czas nietoperz potrzebował takiej chwili wytchnienia, znajdował sobie miejsce i zapadał w kilkudniową drzemkę. W innych okolicznościach Nines pozwoliłby mu tam spać, ale o tej porze roku ruch wokół komisariatu był większy niż zwykle i bezbronny nietoperz przycupnięty bezczelnie na oknie mógł przyciągnąć niepożądaną uwagę podejrzanych typów. Nines uzbroił się więc w grubsze rękawiczki – zauważył, że cienkie ząbki nietoperza były całkiem ostre – i wieczorem po wyjściu z pracy ponownie sięgnął za kratę.

Nietoperz rozwrzeszczał się w jego garści, rozkładając skrzydełka tak delikatne, że przez ich błonkę przeświecało słabe światło latarni wiszącej nad oknem.

\- Puszczaj, kurwa! – darł się nietoperz. – To molestowanie! Nikomu nie przeszkadzam!

Wił się i syczał, to bijąc skrzydłami dłoń Ninesa, to rozcapierzając je na całą szerokość, by wydać się większym. Kilka razy wpił się ząbkami w rękawicę. Nines trzymał go jednak mocno, uważając, by go za bardzo nie ścisnąć. W końcu nietoperz zmęczył się i oklapł ze zniechęceniem.

\- No i co teraz? – spytał. – Co ze mną zrobisz?

Jego pyszczek był szczurowaty i pomarszczony, różowy nosek przecinała biała szrama. Mordki nietoperzy mogły mieć przeróżne kształty, zazwyczaj niepodobne do żadnego innego zwierzęcia, ale Nines, który wykonał dość pobieżny research w internecie, nie potrafił rozpoznać jego gatunku. Zresztą nie sądził, aby którykolwiek ze znanych nauce gatunków nietoperzy potrafił mówić po ludzku.

\- Zaniosę cię w bezpieczniejsze miejsce – wyjaśnił. – Tutaj ktoś mógłby cię skrzywdzić.

\- Takiego wała! – Nietoperz znów zaszamotał się w jego garści. – Jedynym skurwlem, który mnie krzywdzi, jesteś ty! Łamiesz mi kości, chuju!

Nines pospiesznie rozluźnił uchwyt, a nietoperz w jednej chwili wyślizgnął się i wzbił w powietrze. Na moment zawisł przed twarzą Ninesa, by pokazać mu środkowy palec obiema tylnymi łapkami, po czym zafurkotał skrzydłami i zniknął w szarości zmierzchu.

Nines przez chwilę postał, kontemplując to, co mu się przydarzyło. Nie doszedł do żadnego konstruktywnego wniosku, więc po prostu poszedł do domu.

[ ](https://imgur.com/hJPvS9N)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oparte na faktach, ten nietoperek wisiał sobie za moim oknem w pracy :D Wezwaliśmy straż, żeby go zabrała w bezpieczne miejsce.


	4. Chains - Dismembered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellraiser au, część 1

Android wpatrywał się w kostkę od przeszło godziny. Jego LED obracał się powoli, niezmiennie żółty, kalkulujący. Elijah Kamski przeciągnął się w krześle, rozprostowując zesztywniały kręgosłup.

Od androida oddzielała go podwójna warstwa zbrojonego betonu i tuzin cyfrowych i innych zabezpieczeń najwyższej jakości. Widział go przez oko kamery ukrytej w przypadkowo wybranym punkcie sufitu, nie tyle jednak przypadkowym, by uniemożliwiał obserwowanie rąk androida i trzymanej w nich łamigłówki. Tylko na tyle, by niełatwo było ją dostrzec komuś, kto nie był zaznajomiony z tym maleńkim, betonowym pomieszczeniem.

Dioda na skroni androida zatoczyła alarmujący czerwony obrót. Kamski w napięciu pochylił się do przodu, ale android nie zmienił pozycji, a czerwień niemal natychmiast ustąpiła miejsca analizującej żółci. Elijah westchnął. Zerknął na zegarek.

Jednak android nagle drgnął i zaczął obracać kostkę w rękach, dotykając jej ścianek i naciskając je w przypadkowych, zdawałoby się, miejscach. Kamski powiększył obraz i niemal przylgnął nosem do monitora.

Wycięty z metalowej blaszki misterny wzór na jednej ze ścianek zafalował. Ażurowy okrąg w jej centrum zapadł się do wewnątrz, uruchamiając ukryty mechanizm. Obraz kamery był niedoskonały, pokryty kaszą zakłóceń, ale Kamski wiedział, że wokół okręgu nie było żadnych nacięć, żadnych spojeń. Nie było ich nigdzie na powierzchni kostki. Na pierwszy – a także drugi i wiele kolejnych – rzut oka kostka stanowiła jednolitą drewnianą masę, dlatego niełatwo było ją rozwiązać. A jednak musiała składać się z odrębnych części, inaczej nie byłaby łamigłówką. I właśnie została rozwiązana.

Gdzieś za ścianą rozbrzmiały dzwony. Nie, nie za ścianą. Ich bicie dochodziło z głośników podłączonych do kamery. Z betonowego pokoju. LED androida znów był czerwony.

Kostka wypadła z rąk maszyny. Nie była już idealnym sześcianem, jej elementy przemieściły się, tworząc coś na kształt graniastosłupa o gwieździstych podstawach. Kamski wstrzymał oddech. Obraz z kamery rozmazał się nagle, zniekształcił, przekrzywił, jakby zamknięta w nim trójwymiarowa rzeczywistość na moment wyskoczyła z zawiasów, jakby szerokość na chwilę stała się długością, a czas wysokością. Chwilę trwało, zanim Kamski zrozumiał, co to jest.

Łańcuchy. Dziesiątki łańcuchów wystrzeliwały z kostki, ze ścian, z powietrza, a haki na ich końcach wgryzały się w głowę i korpus androida, rozrywając je na strzępy. Plastikowe drzazgi sypały się wokół drgającego ciała, głośniki wypełniało ogłuszające grzechotanie i świst atakującego żelastwa.

A potem zapadła cisza. Odłamki androida – pył jego plastikowego pancerza, strzępy silikonowych pęcherzy i rurek tłoczących napędzający go płyn, strzelające iskrami elektroniczne wnętrzności – leżały rozwleczone po całym pomieszczeniu, w którym teraz, od ściany do ściany, rozciągały się sznury, _pajęczyny_ zgrzytających cicho o siebie łańcuchów. Łańcuchy zwisały także z sufitu, kołyszące się pod ciężarem haków, kapiące festonami gęstej, niebieskiej krwi.

Poza tym pokój był pusty.

Kamski z sykiem wypuścił długo wstrzymywany oddech, odchylił się w krześle i postukał palcem wskazującym o górną wargę.

Znów się nie udało. Potrzebował dużo bardziej rozwiniętego androida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejne AU, które chciałam rozwinąć w dłuższy tekst, ale tkwiło w wipach tak długo, że w końcu postanowiłam wykorzystać je w goretobrze. To jest fragment z tego wipa, później pojawi się jeszcze drugi :D


	5. Glasgow smile - Murder - Wires

\- To on? – pyta Nines, gdy tylko przybywa na miejsce.

\- Sam popatrz – odpowiada Anderson, który stoi przed wejściem do baraku, w którym znaleziono ciało, i nadzoruje odjazd ekipy laborantów. Porucznik jest tym mocno zirytowany, sądząc po czerwonych wypiekach na zarośniętych policzkach. – Ale założę się o swoje lewe jajo, że tak.

\- Proszę je sobie zatrzymać, może jeszcze się panu przyda – Nines mija porucznika, po drodze żartobliwie trącając go łokciem. W odpowiedzi Anderson trzepie go po przyjacielsku otwartą dłonią w kark. Ich powszedni rytuał dopełnił się. Przynależność do grupy potwierdzona.

Zwłoki wiszą na środku baraku, rozpięte na pajęczej sieci sięgającej od sufitu do podłogi i splecionej precyzyjnie z różnej grubości drutów i kabli. Cieńsze druty wrzynają się głęboko w mięso, a grubsze kable okręcają wokół ramion i łydek tak ciasno, że ciało wypuczyło się w sino-czerwone obwarzanki nad i pod węzłami. Sądząc po kolorze dłoni i bosych stóp – bardziej śliwkowym niż różowym – i nabrzmiałych jak parówki palcach ofiara mogła spędzić w więzach i w tej samej pozycji nawet kilkanaście dni. Poświadcza to też odór ekskrementów i brązowe zacieki na nagich udach. Nines marszczy z niesmakiem nos. Na pokaz. W rzeczywistości daleko mu do zniesmaczenia.

No, może nie tak daleko. Smród jest jednak dość paskudny. To jedyny aspekt tego zajęcia, którego Nines chętnie by się pozbył.

Mężczyzna w pajęczynie uśmiecha się do niego krwawym uśmiechem Jokera. Kąciki jego ust są rozdarte niemal do uszu; rozdarte, nie rozcięte. Mężczyzna zrobił to sam, krzycząc z bólu. Tak działa ta metoda: nacinasz ofierze kąciki, torturujesz, a ofiara krzykiem robi resztę.

Nines mimo woli przesuwa językiem po wargach.

\- Siema, Nines – odzywa się ktoś za nim i Nines wzdryga się lekko, zaskoczony. Zdawało mu się, że poza mundurowymi zostali tu już tylko Anderson - oficjalnie zajmujący się sprawami Rozpruwacza - i on sam, profiler i specjalista od rozbryzgu krwi. Który to rozbryzg, nota bene, w tym przypadku jest dość subtelny. Sprawca miał więcej czasu, by bawić się swoją ofiarą.

\- Detektywie Reed. Jak miło pana widzieć. - Mimo zaskoczenia Nines jest szczery. Zabawne, jak bardzo szczery, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.

Reed nie rusza się ze swojego miejsca pod ścianą, w cieniu. Nines uśmiecha się pod nosem. Miejsce zbrodni jest jasno oświetlone reflektorami, ale Reed i tak zdołał znaleźć ten jeden jedyny ciemny kąt, żeby się w nim zaszyć. Jak szczur ciągnący do ciemnych kanałów. Jego twarz oświetla tylko żarzący się czubek papierosa. Smród odchodów zdołał przykryć woń tytoniu, inaczej Nines zorientowałby się, że ktoś tu jest.

Co nie oznacza, że nie powinien był być czujniejszy.

\- No i co o tym myślisz? – pyta Reed po chwili milczenia. Wydmuchuje dym ustami i nosem.

Nines zakłada ręce z tyłu.

\- Podobna estetyka zbrodni, podobny typ ofiary, podobne okoliczności zaginięcia, o ile to rzeczywiście Williams.

\- To Williams.

Reed odrywa się od ściany i beznamiętnie ciska wciąż tlącego się papierosa za okiennicę, w noc.

\- Zanieczyszczasz miejsce zbrodni – zauważa Nines.

\- Obaj wiemy, że sprawca nie pali.

\- Skąd pewność, że to ten sam sprawca? Modus operandi się nie zgadza. To – Nines wykonuje wymowny gest w kierunku drucianej pajęczyny. – wygląda zbyt czysto w porównaniu ze scenami Rozpruwacza. Rozpruwacz lubi krew.

\- Wypróbowuje nowy styl – wzrusza ramionami Reed. – Próbuje nas zmylić. Bawi się z nami. Wybierz sobie opcję, która ci się najbardziej podoba.

\- Albo to ktoś inny.

\- To on – powtarza uparcie Reed.

\- Może poczekajmy na rezultaty testów.

Reed przypatruje mu się w skupieniu, kalkulująco. Nines musi uważać, co mówi, jak się zachowuje w obecności Reeda. Szczurowaty detektyw jest niepozorny i ma niewyparzony język, który niejednego podejrzanego – i wielu współpracowników – wyprowadził w pole i wyrobił mu opinię niezbyt rozgarniętego, ale Nines wie, że za maską nieokrzesanego gbura pracuje mózg niemalże elektronowy.

\- Wiem, że to ty - mówi nagle detektyw.

Nines unosi brew.

\- Że co, proszę?

\- To ty - powtarza Reed. - "Rozpruwacz lubi krew", strasznie, kurwa, jesteś zabawny, panie specjalisto od krwi. - Zmęczonym ruchem dłoni ociera równie zmęczoną twarz. Oczy Reeda są podkrążone z niewyspania, palce drżą od nadmiaru kofeiny w organizmie. Nines wie, że detektyw spędza większość nocy na komisariacie, przeglądając stos za stosem dokumentacji dotyczącej Rozpruwacza. Wie, bo poza Andersonem Reed to jedyny człowiek, który mógłby mu zagrażać, i Nines wie o nim wszystko.

\- Gavin. Idź do domu i prześpij się przez kilka dni.

Reed jedynie szczerzy zęby jak warczący pies, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Wie, że tutaj nic mu nie grozi. I musi wiedzieć, że jeśli ma rację, ciskanie swoich podejrzeń prosto w twarz Ninesa stoi w kolejce po tytuł najgłupszej rzeczy, jaką mógł zrobić.

Tylko że, ku swojemu zdumieniu, zamiast żądzy krwi wywołanej zagrożeniem Nines czuje nagłe podniecenie. Czy to reakcja na wyzwanie rzucone przez godnego przeciwnika, czy raczej na głodny błysk w burych oczach małego detektywa, gdy ten na moment zwraca na niego wzrok? Nines nie ma pojęcia, co ów błysk oznacza, ale nagle pojmuje, że Reed dobrze wiedział, co robi i jaką reakcję wywoła.

 _Och_ , myśli Nines, uśmiechając się do niego ciepło. _No dobrze. Potańcujmy, myszko._

Reed znów pociera twarz. Kiedy opuszcza dłoń, na jego ustach błąka się krzywy, ale równie ciepły uśmieszek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, motherfucker!


	6. Acid - Glitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obiecałam kiedyś napisać wróżkę!Gavina inspirowanego tą sceną z "Piotrusia Pana". Ale po krótkiej debacie z samą sobą doszłam do wniosku, że powinnam zmienić pairing w tej wizji, więc.

Connor zamrugał ospale. Jasny gwint. Tym razem naprawdę przesadził. Kropla rozsadziła igłę. Wylot poza Kansas. O jeden niuch za daleko.

Rzeczywistość naokoło niego uginała się i odkształcała, jakby siadało na niej coś ciężkiego, kwitły na niej pajęczynki pęknięć, jakby pokój Connora wyświetlał się na uszkodzonym monitorze. Meble zrobiły się płaskie, jednowymiarowe i miały zbyt jaskrawe, bolesne kolory, które nie chciały tkwić w miejscu i przepełzały z jednej rzeczy na drugą, ściekały po pionowych powierzchniach, parowały w górę barwną chmurą. Na oczach Connora chmura ukształtowała się w miniaturowego porucznika Andersona w kusej, szkarłatnej sukieneczce na cienkich ramiączkach. Porucznik miał mieniące się, delikatne owadzie skrzydełka i unosił się przed twarzą Connora, patrząc na niego gniewnie.

\- Coś ty, kurwa, narobił, dzieciaku?

Oczy Connora zamknęły się w mrugnięciu, które trwało całą wieczność, dopóki nie zmusił się do ich otwarcia. Ziewnął.

\- To nic, Hank. Zwykły piątkowy wieczór u Sternów.

\- Gdybym był większy, to bym ci przypierdolił – oznajmił porucznik. Bujał się sztywno w powietrzu niczym zirytowany koliber, a z jego sukieneczki osypywał się czerwony brokat. Connor chciwie zapatrzył się w miniaturowe, ale wciąż potężne, owłosione uda. Śnił o nich. Często. O tym, jak miło byłoby rozsiąść się na nich i patrzeć z góry w te chmurne niebieskie oczy, i ocierać się policzkiem o ten szorstki, siwy zarost, i wczepiać kurczowo palce w siwe włosy na potężnej piersi.

Porucznik Anderson był jedynym trójwymiarowym kształtem w tym płaskim świecie.

Connor sięgnął leniwie dłonią i ku swemu umiarkowanemu zaskoczeniu – za bardzo chciało mu się spać, by odczuwał coś więcej – zdołał złapać porucznika w garść.

\- Nie powinieneś tego robić. Jestem twoim przełożonym – powiedział Anderson. Bzyczał cicho i po ramieniu Connora rozchodziło się delikatne mrowienie.

\- Nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć, Hank – wyznał Connor. – Chciałbym…

\- Nie ma znaczenia, co chcesz, bo nigdy nie odważysz się sięgnąć po mnie w rzeczywistości – zabzyczał Hank.

Connor westchnął.

\- Zresztą i tak jest już za późno – dodał porucznik.

\- Aww, Hank, nie bądź taki – Connor przechylił go i poklepał osłonięty szkarłatnym jedwabiem tyłeczek. Czerwony brokat sypnął się jeszcze gęściej. – Obiecuję, że porozmawiamy. Jak tylko się obudzę.

\- Jasne – odparł Hank i rozpadł się w czerwony proszek. – Jak tylko.


	7. Bloody tears - Vomiting blood - Overdose

\- Coś ty narobił, dzieciaku – mruczy Hank. Przeciąga dłonią po twarzy i z irytacją stwierdza, że płacze.

Kiedy go znalazł, po dwudziestu minutach dobijania się do jego mieszkania przy akompaniamencie basowego szczekania Sumo, Connor leżał w salonie pod stolikiem kawowym, zbryzgany krwią cieknącą z oczu, nosa, uszu i ust. Rozbryzg krwi i żółci wsiąkał też w kremowy dywan, niczym wyhaftowany na nim złowrogi bukiet maków. Sumo pierwszy podbiegł do skulonej na podłodze postaci. Hank zamarł. Dopiero skomlenie psa wyrwało go ze stuporu i porucznik w jednej chwili znalazł się przy Connorze, klękając w plamie krwawych wymiocin.

Connor nie oddychał.

Tylko przypadek sprawił, że Hank w ogóle tu przyjechał. Nagłe złe przeczucie. Nie ma w zwyczaju nachodzić podwładnych w ich domach, zwłaszcza takich podwładnych, którzy od samego początku stażu słali mu cielęce spojrzenia. Hank jest stary i zmęczony. Wystarczająco stary, by wiedzieć, że romanse w pracy nigdy nie kończą się happy endem, i wystarczająco zmęczony, by nawet ta mała iskierka podekscytowania perspektywą potencjalnego romansu wypaliła się, zanim na dobre rozbłysła. Zresztą Connor jest synem jego byłej szefowej. I dwakroć młodszy od niego. Hank jest nie tylko stary i zmęczony, ale też rozsądny.

A teraz i tak jest już za późno. Hank nienawidzi siebie za to, że nie zareagował wcześniej. Przecież wiedział, co dzieje się z Connorem. Wiedział o alkoholu, o myślach samobójczych, o narkotykach. O szkarłacie. O tym, że Connor nigdy nie doszedł do siebie po tym, co stało się na tarasie Phillipsów.

Kurwa, gdyby tylko przyjechał pół godziny wcześniej. Gdyby Reed trzymał swoją durną mordę na kłódkę i nie wszczynał awantur na sam widok Andersona…

…gdyby tylko Connor powiedział mu, jak bardzo jest z nim źle.

Biedny, głupi dzieciak.

Jak tylko się wybudzi, Hank zrobi mu z dupy jesień średniowiecza i nigdy więcej nie spuści z niego oka.

Jak tylko się wybudzi.

Jeśli.


	8. Underwater - Claustrophobia

\- Co oni robią? – spytał niepewnie Gavin.

\- Jezus, Reed, jesteśmy tu dopiero pół roku. Już zapomniałeś, jak wygląda seks? – Chen nachyliła się do przodu, niemal rozpłaszczając nos o szybę bulaja.

Gavin jedynie zamruczał pod nosem. Jeśli miał być szczery, to prawie zapomniał. W ciągu tych sześciu miesięcy dobrze za to zapoznał się ze swoją dłonią. Byli w trwałym, zgodnym związku, można powiedzieć.

Po drugiej stronie szyby, w mętnych, ciemnozielonych wodach oświetlonych tylko ostrym reflektorem stacji krążyły wokół siebie w bardzo sugestywnym układzie dwa smukłe stworzenia. Syreny? Nie, Gavin był pewien, że męski odpowiednik syreny miał swoją odrębną nazwę. Chuj zresztą wiedział. Nauka będzie je znała jako _Androichthys sapiens Gavini_. Gavin przylgnął do sąsiedniego iluminatora, chciwie chłonąc wzrokiem rozgrywający się na zewnątrz spektakl.

Stworzenia ujawniły swoją obecność, gdy batyskaf-winda opuszczający się ku podwodnej stacji wydobywczej niemal wkraczał już w strefę abysalną, na głębokości czterech tysięcy metrów, kilometr powyżej stacji. Na tej głębokości życie organiczne przybierało najdziwaczniejsze kształty, rzadko kiedy przyjazne dla ludzkiego poczucia estetyki, więc kiedy Gavin po raz pierwszy dostrzegł dwie męskie sylwetki podążające równolegle do batyskafu, pomyślał, że zwariował. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego. Już kiedy zamknęły się za nimi zbrojone drzwi i ciasna winda zaczęła opuszczać się po grubym kablu pod wodę, ekscytacja wywołana nowością sytuacji rozwiała się jak sen złoty i opanowało go narastające poczucie klaustrofobii i osamotnienia, którego nie była w stanie odegnać nawet obecność Chen i świadomość, że na dole czeka na nich pięcioosobowy zespół. Na dole, kurwa! Pięć kilometrów pod powierzchnią oceanu. Wszystko mogło się zdarzyć, zanim wlokąca się w ślimaczym tempie winda pokonała ten dystans. Kabel mógł się zerwać i batyskaf podryfowałby sobie chuj wie dokąd. Rosnące ciśnienie mogło rozerwać ich na metalowo-organiczne strzępy. Chen mogła oszaleć pierwsza i rozedrzeć na strzępy jego. Większość Gavinowych przewidywań sprowadzała się do tego, że ktoś lub coś mogło zostać rozerwane na strzępy, a przewidywania te dotyczyły zaledwie podróży w batyskafie. Diabli wiedzieli, co czekało na nich na samym dnie. Na stacji niewiele większej niż dwupoziomowa sala gimnastyczna, w której musiało pomieścić się siedem osób, z których co najmniej dwie ledwo mogły na siebie patrzeć. I musieli tam wytrzymać co najmniej dziewięć miesięcy, bo tak długo miało potrwać przewiercenie się przez zwapniałą rafę głębokooceaniczną chroniącą dostępu do pokładów siarki, fosforu i kobaltu i analiza próbek.

Gavin nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, co go podkusiło, by wziąć tę robotę. Mógł przecież teraz siedzieć gdzieś na Karaibach i nadzorować wydobycie aluminium, sącząc koktajl z łupiny kokosa i macając zgrabnych tubylców i tubylki. Ale nie, wybrał zimne i czarne dno pieprzonego Pacyfiku, gdzie nie będzie nawet szefem operacji, bo na to stanowisko wybrano Andersona. Dlaczego? No tak, bo kasa. Tyle że dużo mu z tej kasy przyjdzie, jeśli masy wody zgniotą całą ich siódemkę w krwawą pulpę.

Biadający nad sobą Gavin obserwował coraz bardziej ciemniejące za bulajem wody, podczas gdy Chen pilnowała urządzeń i dlatego to on zobaczył dwie ścigające ich istoty.

Z początku myślał, że to gra cieni i świateł albo może dwa ciekawskie delfiny próbujące sprawdzić, z czym mają do czynienia. Ale batyskaf prześlizgiwał się właśnie w dół strefy batialnej, gdzie nie docierało już światło, a tym bardziej delfiny. Istoty to zbliżały się, to oddalały, długie i zwinne niczym ogromne węgorze. W ciemnościach ich gibkie ciała wydzielały miętowy, pulsujący blask, dzięki któremu Gavin mógł zobaczyć, że ich górna część przypomina człowieka, mężczyznę, dolną natomiast stanowi potężny rybi ogon. Fosforyzujące światełka rozsiane były po ciałach rybomężczyzn w identycznych wzorach, na całej długości. Ich twarze – kurwa, naprawdę mieli normalne, ludzkie twarze – też były identyczne, chłopięce, przystojne.

Normalnie fatamorgana.

Gavin przetarł oczy i wodni młodzieńcy zniknęli, a wkrótce potem batyskaf dotarł bezpiecznie na miejsce. Wchodząc na pokład stacji, Gavin znów czuł podekscytowanie. Jasne, miał zwidy, ale mógł wyhalucynować coś dużo gorszego niż para przystojnych rybich bliźniaków. A kasa za to zlecenie naprawdę była przyzwoita.

Kolejny raz zobaczył ich dwa miesiące później i od tej pory pojawiali się dość regularnie. Na tej głębokości nie istniały dzień i noc, w ogóle nie istniał czas, ale Gavin zorientował się, że zwykle przypływali co dziewięć dni, w okolicach zegarowej północy. Najpierw w oddali w ciemnościach zaczynały pulsować gwiazdy, z każdą chwilą nabierające coraz bardziej intensywnej miętowej barwy, potem dawało się odróżnić ruchomą, jaśniejącą spiralną sylwetkę na ciemnym tle, niczym pędzący ku stacji stylizowany łańcuch DNA, wreszcie sylwetka rozpadała się na dwie i stworzenia zatrzymywały się w odległości idealnej, by je podziwiać. Dokładniej mówiąc, nie zatrzymywały się ani na chwilę: bezustannie zataczały kręgi, spirale i inne symetryczne figury, wyginając swoje długie ciała przed głodnymi oczami Gavina. Podobno rekiny musiały wciąż się poruszać, by dostarczać tlen do skrzeli; być może w tym przypadku było podobnie, choć Gavin miał niejasne wrażenie, że to z rekinami to gówno prawda. Jego specjalizacją były liczby i wykresy, nie pieprzone syreny.

Ich oczy były wielkie i fosforyzujące, pozbawione powiek i źrenic; stanowiły jedną z kilku różnic, jakie Gavin zauważył dopiero podczas którejś z ich późniejszych wizyt: oczy jednego świeciły brudną czerwienią, drugiego zaś zimnym, bladym błękitem. Poza tym czerwonooki miał ubarwienie szarawo-czarne, a błękitnooki czarno-białe, choć w ciemnych wodach nie dało się tego dostrzec, dopóki nie podpłynęli pod sam bulaj. Płetwy tego pierwszego – brzuszne, grzbietowe i ogonowa – były dużo bardziej postrzępione, falowały ciągnącymi się pasmami błony jak wodorosty; płetwy czarno-białego były bardziej zaokrąglone, sztywniejsze, ich ości wydłużały się poza błonę w wachlarze ostrych szpil. Rozkład narządów świetlnych mieli natomiast ten sam: rząd bioluminescencyjnych punktów ciągnący się wzdłuż boków, od żeber ku płetwie ogonowej, drobne, symetrycznie rozmieszczone piegi na twarzy skupiające się głównie na policzkach, świetlisty wzór na podbrzuszu, okrążający wypukłość w miejscu, w którym u mężczyzny znajdowałby się penis.

Zdarzało się, że któryś z nich podpływał do iluminatora Gavinowej kabiny i dotykał szyby płetwiastą dłonią. Ich usta zawsze rozciągał szeroki uśmiech, odsłaniający garnitury szpilowatych, rybich zębów, przerażających, ale dziwnie atrakcyjnych w ich przystojnych twarzach. Zdarzało się, że ocierali się całym ciałem o szybę i Gavin gapił się z otwartymi ostami, zarumieniony, w przyciśniętą do bulaja wypukłość, otoczoną fosforyzującymi punktami niczym bezwstydny drogowskaz głoszący TU SSAĆ.

Tej nocy ich taniec zaczął się niewinnie, jak zwykła zabawa, ale wkrótce zmienił się w coś dużo bardziej dwuznacznego i Gavin żałował, że nie może oglądać go w samotności, bo Chen tkwiła uparcie przy sąsiednim bulaju.

Stworzenia – trytony, przypomniał sobie nagle, pół pieprzonego roku później, choć to słowo pasowało do nich równie źle, jak ich świetliste postacie do tego mrocznego, bezkształtnego świata – poruszały się zwinnie i nieludzko harmonijnie, symetrycznie, jakby wykonywały jakiś skomplikowany rytuał. Ścigały się, zataczając idealne kręgi i spirale, coraz wolniejsze i ciaśniejsze, bliżej siebie, aż wreszcie to, co wcześniej było łańcuchem leniwych ósemek, teraz przekształciło się w leniwe sześćdziesiąt dziewięć, gdzie czarno-biały przytrzymywał głowę szarego przy swoim rozjarzonym agresywną zielenią podbrzuszu, a sam niestrudzenie wylizywał wypukłość szarego. Wypukłość mocno pulsowała, a potem nagle otworzyła się pod jego językiem jak pączek kwiatu i wysunął się z niej różowy, równie pulsujący penis, który czarno-biały tryton natychmiast wziął w usta.

\- Oookej, to mi wystarczy – Chen odepchnęła się od szyby i energicznie otrzepała spodnie. – Zostawmy chłopców samym sobie.

\- Mhm – odparł nieuważnie Gavin. Chen prychnęła i pokręciła głową.

\- Nie wysadź okna swoim twardziuszkiem, Reed.

Wyszła, czego Gavin nawet nie zauważył, za bardzo pochłonięty widokiem na zewnątrz. Zapomniał o Chen, o stacji, o wszystkim z wyjątkiem dwóch stworzeń pieprzących nawzajem swoje usta trzy metry od jego kabiny.

Kurwa, wyglądali jak bracia. Może nimi nie byli, może wszystkie podmorskie stworzenia wyglądały podobnie dla niewprawnego ludzkiego oka, ale wyglądali, kurwa, jak bracia i to podniecało go jeszcze bardziej. Gavin oblizał wargi i sięgnął dłonią w dół.

Jasne było, że czarno-biały jest silniejszy i bardziej dominujący; nie pozwalał szaremu oderwać się od swojego podbrzusza, mocno przyciskał jego głowę, a ruchy jego bioder były równie taneczne, jak agresywne, bezlitosne. Szary tryton szamotał się w jego uścisku, ale tylko dla pozoru, bo jego członek, który czarno-biały muskał teraz samym czubkiem języka, robił się grubszy i ciemniejszy, a jego dłonie nie przestawały pieścić czarno-białego ogona.

Kurwa. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. Gavin marzył o tym, by znaleźć się między nimi. Jego własny fiut nigdy wcześniej nie był tak twardy, jego dłoń nigdy wcześniej tak ciasno się na nim nie zaciskała.

Czarno-biały tryton uchylił powiekę i spojrzał na niego jednym, gorejącym zimnym błękitem okiem. Uśmiechał się. Jego ostre zęby przesunęły się po trzonie penisa i nawet z tej odległości Gavin dojrzał, jak szary tryton sztywnieje i jak jego purpurowy teraz członek wypluwa z siebie nasienie serią skurczów. Mleczna mgiełka spowiła twarz czarno-białego i widać było tylko jego świecące oczy.

_Wyjdziesz do nas, Gavin?_

Zaskoczony Gavin sapnął i doszedł, przylepiony mokrym czołem do szyby bulaja.

Kiedy odzyskał zdolność myślenia, stworzenia harcowały ze sobą jak zwykle, ścigając się po kolistych orbitach niczym para elektronów. Jedynym dowodem na to, że przed chwilą było inaczej, były stygnące gluty spermy na jego palcach.


	9. Teeth - Puppet - Necromancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me @me: ok, teraz sobie siedniesz i napiszesz trzy krótkie teksty, żeby nadgonić.  
> me, napisawszy 2000 słów jednego au: ...no żesz kurew.

Jeśli istniała jakakolwiek korzyść z androidów, był to z pewnością seks. Nawet umiejętności zawodowej dziwki nie umywały się do tych, w jakie wyposażono maszyny stworzone po to przecież, by spełniały najskrytsze fantazje ludzi zdesperowanych i wyposzczonych na tyle, by szukać ich spełnienia w plastikowych ramionach. Każdy zbok mógł liczyć na to, że w Klubie Eden dostanie to, po co przyszedł – dziewczynkę, chłopaczka, dzieciaczka, zwierzątko, a wszystko posłuszne i chętne do współpracy – i nikt nie naśle na niego policji. Zwłaszcza że i policjanci korzystali z dobrodziejstw technologii rozrywkowej.

I w tym tkwił problem. Nieważne, jak dyskretne były oferowane usługi i jak łatwo było ukryć się pośród labiryntowych korytarzy Klubu (ukryć, a nawet zgubić; Gavin nie lubił myśleć o tamtej nocy dwa lata temu): zawsze istniało ryzyko, że odwiedzając plastikową dziwkę, Gavin natknąłby się na kolegę z pracy.

Rozwiązanie nasuwało się samo.

Niektórzy powiedzieliby, że kupowanie seksbota na własność świadczyło o kompletnej degeneracji, inni, że było czymś jeszcze żałośniejszym niż korzystanie z usług syntetycznych prostytutek, ale Gavin miał to gdzieś. Miał świadomość tego, że jego wredny charakter nie przyciągnąłby nawet babki faktycznie lecącej na drani, a androidzki seks klub, jako się rzekło, nie wchodził w grę. A przeczyszczać rury trzeba.

CyberLife AfterDark posiadało szeroką ofertę oprogramowań, funkcji, apek i obudów, z których można było poskładać swojego wymarzonego seksbota, dostarczanego następnie pod same drzwi w dyskretnym opakowaniu. Gavin spędził w konfiguratorze kilka wieczorów, z wypiekami na twarzy przeglądając katalogi, to dodając, to usuwając funkcje z koszyka, wmawiając sobie, że niczym nie różni się to od kupowania wysokiej klasy spersonalizowanego masturbatora. Kiedy w końcu wcisnął przycisk „Zamawiam”, jego dłonie były mokre z przejęcia.

Przesyłkę dostarczono pięć dni roboczych później, zgodnie z obietnicą na stronie. Zapakowana w biały, laminowany karton z holograficznym numerem seryjnym umieszczonym na wysokości oczu Gavina, sięgała niemal górnej framugi drzwi i dla wścibskiego oka sąsiadów nie różniła się niczym od pudeł, w jakie pakowano konsole do gier nowej generacji bądź głośniki. Mimo to Gavin w pośpiechu wciągnął ją do mieszkania i ustawił pod ścianą, gdzie tkwiła przez kolejnych kilka dni, dopóki Gavin nie nabrał odwagi, by w końcu ją otworzyć.

Numer seryjny brzmiał RK900 #313-248-317/01. Jasna cholera, dostał mu się pierwszy wyprodukowany egzemplarz tego modelu! Ciekawe, czy wiązały się z tym jakieś bonusy? Drżącymi palcami Gavin rozerwał karton i rozchylił szeleszczący papier skrywający androida.

Była wyższa od niego. Dużo wyższa. Może nie sięgała czubkiem głowy do framugi, ale niewiele brakowało. Nie pamiętał, jaki rozmiar wpisał przy składaniu zamówienia, ale, kurwa, był to rozmiar perfekcyjny. Android miał owalną twarz o bladej cerze, brązowe, falujące włosy związane w koński ogon i delikatne, pąsowe wargi. Jego oczy były zamknięte, pracownicy CyberLife wiedzieli zapewne, że klient nie ma ochoty widzieć martwych, patrzących przed siebie bezmyślnie oczu zaraz po otwarciu paczki. Ale Gavin wiedział, że kiedy powieki się uchylą, skryte pod nimi tęczówki będą lodowato błękitne, a źrenice maleńkie jak główki szpilek. Podczas projektowania zastanawiał się jeszcze nad brązowymi oczami, ale ostatecznie uznał, że były za ciepłe, zbyt przyjazne i nie pasowały do roli, jaką zaplanował dla swojego seksbota.

Ubrana była w elegancki, choć prosty biało-czarny kostium ze sztywnym, wysokim kołnierzem. Na długich nogach miała siatkowe pończochy i czarne szpilki. Gavin oblizał wargi.

Była perfekcyjna. Stworzona dla niego. Dosłownie.

Przejrzał instrukcję obsługi – była wręcz obraźliwie przejrzysta, pisana jak dla idioty – i z wahaniem rozpiął marynarkę i koszulę androida, bo panel sterowania miał znajdować się na jego brzuchu. Pod spodem android miał czarny, koronkowy biustonosz, tak idealnie dopasowany do krzywizn ciała, jakby został na nim namalowany. Gavin dotknął niewielkiej piersi; zmieściła się w jego dłoni, miękka i sprężysta, ale rozczarowująco chłodna. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż silikonowa powłoka rozgrzeje się od elektrycznych i chemicznych procesów zachodzących w obwodach androida i jego ciało nabierze ludzkiego ciepła.

Obmacał płaski brzuch i znalazł płytkę, która po naciśnięciu rozsunęła się, ukazując uśpione wnętrzności androida: schludnie zwinięty kłębek przezroczystych gumowych rurek, pajęczynkę wielokolorowych kabli i drucików oraz cyfrowy wyświetlacz z ekranem dotykowym i kilkoma guziczkami funkcyjnymi. Gavin jeszcze raz zerknął na instrukcję, zaczerpnął głęboko tchu i wcisnął guzik wybudzenia. Ekran zamigotał i wyświetlił tabelkę opcji, które trzeba było zaznaczyć przed uruchomieniem robota. Większość z nich zostało zaznaczonych już przez składających androida techników, pobierających dane z formularza, który Gavin wypełnił podczas zakupu, ale instrukcja zapewniała możliwość regulacji i Gavin zamierzał z niej skorzystać. Szybko pominął dane techniczne androida i ustawienia fabryczne i przeszedł do preferencji, gdzie za pomocą suwaków mógł ustawić psychiczne atrybuty maszyny i dostosować je do swoich wymagań; już pierwszy sprawił, że krew rozgrzała mu się w żyłach:

> **_Preferencje D/s:_ **
> 
> _wybierz opcję dla siebie: s____________D_
> 
> _wybierz opcję dla androida: s____________D_

Przy wypełnianiu formularza online oba suwaki przeciągnął na środek, nie mając ochoty, by jakiś pracujący nad jego zamówieniem mechanik CyberLife miał radochę z jego odpowiedzi. Na zamówieniu widniało bądź co bądź jego nazwisko. Teraz Gavin przygryzł z wahaniem wargę. Rozejrzał się, podświadomie oczekując, że wspomniany mechanik zakradł mu się do mieszkania tylko po to, by zadrwić sobie z jego preferencji seksualnych. Nikogo oczywiście nie zobaczył, był sam we własnym mieszkaniu.

Szybko, żeby nie kusić losu, zaznaczył siebie w pobliżu małej literki _s_ , a androida na samym końcu skali, przy wielkim _D_. Odetchnął i przeszedł do kolejnego suwaka.

Zaprogramowanie androida zajęło mu dłużej niż sądził, bo przy każdej kolejnej preferencji oglądał się płochliwie za siebie. W końcu jednak jego wybory zostały zapisane i ekran panelu sterowania podsunął mu ostatnią decyzję do podjęcia:

> _Nazwa urządzenia: RK900 #313-248-317/01_
> 
> _[zmień nazwę] __

PAMELA, wpisał, kliknął „OK” i z biciem serca czekał na to, co miało nastąpić.

Gumowe kabelki zaczęły napełniać się niebieskim płynem, a niewidoczne przedtem lampki pozapalały się jedna po drugiej, oświetlając wnętrze Pameli. Dioda LED na jej prawej skroni rozbłysła krótkim bladożółtym blaskiem, potem bladoniebieskim, pulsującym w powolnym rytmie jak serce. Powieki zadrgały, uchyliły się powoli, zamrugały i otworzyły szerzej. Ciało androida poruszyło się nieznacznie i nagle jego ręka wystrzeliła do przodu i ścisnęła Gavina za gardło. Gavin nie zdążył nawet stęknąć z zaskoczenia.

Nie wypuszczając go z garści – musiał stanąć na palcach, żeby nie uniosła go w powietrze – Pamela wystąpiła z pudła i rozejrzała się uważnie po mieszkaniu. Gavin był ostatnim, na co spojrzała, i aż zatrząsł się pod widoczną w jej wzroku pogardą. Zatrząsł i zasapał. Dżinsy w kroczu nagle stały się trochę przyciasne.

\- To ty jesteś moim właścicielem, robaku? – spytała Pamela. Jej głos był niski, zmysłowy, stworzony do wydawania rozkazów. Poluzowała nieco chwyt palców, by Gavin mógł odpowiedzieć.

\- Tak – wysapał.

\- Twój safeword?

\- Cappuccino...

Dioda androida przez moment pulsowała szybciej.

\- Safeword zarejestrowany – oznajmiła Pamela. – Na kolana, glisto. Wyliż mi stopy.

Cisnęła go na podłogę.

\- Cappuccino! – krzyknął Gavin i Pamela znieruchomiała. – Wyłącz się na chwilę.

LED pociemniał i zimne oczy Pameli zrobiły się puste i martwe. Gavin podpełzł do niej na czworakach i ponownie uruchomił panel sterowania. Kurwa, nie powinien zaczynać od takich ekstremów, był w nastroju najwyżej na kilka słodkich klapsów i może trochę pikantnych rozmów, ale pełne BDSM? Nie, to mogło poczekać.

Obniżył skłonność androida do dominacji oraz poziom agresji i sadyzmu, podregulował audio, by jego głos był troszkę wyższy i mniej pogardliwy, zmniejszył inicjatywę i podwyższył poziom kooperacji. Zapisał zmiany i wcisnął „Start”.

Oczy Pameli otworzyły się i spojrzały na niego.

\- Hej? – powiedział niepewnie.

\- Heeej – odparła miękkim, kuszącym sopranem. – To ty jesteś moim właścicielem, szczurku?

„Szczurek” brzmiał lepiej od „robaka”, Gavin musiał przyznać.

\- Tak – potwierdził. – Nazywam się Gavin. Ty jesteś Pamela.

\- Nazywasz się Gavin, a ja Nija – powtórzył android.

No i masz, kurwa, jebany pierwszy egzemplarz. Gavin nawet nie zdążył sam go zepsuć.

\- Pamela – powiedział z naciskiem.

\- Nija – odparła Pamela z równym naciskiem.

Gavin zaklął pod nosem i ukląkł, by sprawdzić na panelu, co jest nie tak. Ostatni wpis rzeczywiście głosił:

> _Zarejestrowano nazwę urządzenia: NIJA__

Kurwa. Wykasował imię i ponownie wpisał Pamelę.

\- Jestem Pamela – powiedział android, patrząc na niego z góry.

\- No – przytaknął Gavin i zaczął się zbierać z podłogi, kiedy poczuł na ramieniu bolesne ukłucie. To Pamela oparła na nim diabelnie długi i cienki obcas swojej zabójczej szpilki.

\- Zostań tam, szczurku. Zaczniemy od wylizania mi stóp. Założę się, że potrafisz ładnie pracować tymi ślicznymi usteczkami.

Cóż Gavin mógł odpowiedzieć na taką zachętę? Posłuchał.

***

Pamela była fantastyczna. Po tygodniu użytkowania Gavin całkowicie zapomniał o początkowych malfunkcjach, które zresztą nigdy się nie powtórzyły. Wprawdzie Pamela nie zawsze reagowała na swoje imię, ale przecież wcale nie musiała; zaprogramował ją jako androida dominującego i miała pełne prawo go olewać, zwłaszcza jeśli nie poprzedził bezpośredniego zwrotu do niej safewordem. Zastosowanie safeworda przerywało program i przywracało Gavinowi władzę nad androidem.

Nigdy wcześniej Gavin nie był tak cholernie usatysfakcjonowany swoim życiem seksualnym. Zakup seksbota był najlepszym pomysłem w jego dorosłym życiu.

***

Za oknem burza magnetyczna szalała na dobre i wszystkie lampy i lampki w sypialni mrugały, przydając scenie jeszcze więcej dzikiego chaosu. Gavin wbijał się jak szalony w ciepłe wnętrze Pameli. Praktycznie ślizgał się w niej, niemal już nie wyczuwając żadnego tarcia; jego ruchom towarzyszyły mokre plaśnięcia spermy, która wypełniała pochwę androida po trzech już orgazmach. Śluz produkowany przez seksbota zapobiegał koagulacji nasienia, utrzymywał je w rozrzedzonym, płynnym stanie, był też cholernie agresywnym stymulantem, dzięki któremu przy każdym orgazmie Gavin wyrzucał z siebie równie szczodrą porcję.

Jego fiut palił żywym ogniem, ale Pamela była nieubłagana. „Albo dojdziesz dzisiaj pięć razy, albo jutro w ogóle”, powiedziała, nawet na niego nie patrząc, i Gavin nie miał wyjścia. Miał obsesję na jej punkcie. Nie potrafił już sobie wyobrazić dnia bez spuszczenia się w jej ciasne wnętrze, w jej usta, na płaski brzuch, czasem we własną dłoń pod jej zimnym wzrokiem, jeśli Pamela była w „nastroju nie-Gavinowym”. Płakał, upojony świadomością, że mógł przerwać to jednym słowem, a jutro przeprogramować Pamelę tak, by nie pamiętała o swojej pogróżce. Mógł to zrobić. Ale nie chciał. Chciał tylko, by była z niego dumna. By spojrzała na niego łaskawiej niż zwykle, by pochwaliła go za dobrze wykonane zadanie.

Więc wspierał się na płonących bólem ramionach i parł biodrami, płacząc i śmiejąc się jednocześnie, nie mając pojęcia, czy błyski pod jego powiekami były spowodowane burzą, czy zbliżającym się omdleniem. Pamela leżała pod nim nieruchomo, z bezwstydnie rozłożonymi nogami i ze swoimi nieodłącznymi szpilkami wbijającymi się w jego obolałe uda.

\- Dalej, szczurku, dasz radę – odezwała się obojętnym, jakby zaspanym głosem. – Dasz radę, prawda? Dla mnie.

\- Tak – wyszlochał. – Dam radę, dam radę, dam...

Na zewnątrz huknął grom i sypialnia zajaśniała jak scena objawienia Pańskiego. Gavin nie zwrócił na to uwagi, miał zamknięte oczy i wyłączający się mózg, nie zauważył więc, jak Pamela sztywnieje na moment, a jej oczy rozpalają się zimnym światłem, gdy jej obwody poraziło potężne wyładowanie elektryczne. Pisnął boleśnie, gdy obcasy mocniej wbiły się w jego ciało. Sekundę później doszedł i opadł na nią całym ciężarem, dysząc i siąkając nosem.

\- Trochę odpocznę – wysapał. – Daj mi chwilkę, Pam.

\- Mam na imię Nija, szczurku.

Nie zarejestrował jej słów, ale coś w głosie androida sprawiło, że podniósł głowę znad jej piersi. Uśmiechała się do niego leniwie.

\- Co mówisz?

\- Nija, Gavin. Nazywam się Nija.

\- Nazywasz się Pamela, do diabła. Nie zawieszaj mi się teraz, skarbie.

Coś zacisnęło się na jego członku i nie była to pochwa Pameli. Coś ostrego. Wiele cosiów.

\- Co... – uniósł się na ramionach, próbując z niej wyjść, ale nogi Pameli objęły jego biodra niczym żelazne klamry, a to coś w jej pochwie przygryzło go mocniej. Gavin znał to wrażenie, tyle że zwykle korzystał z innego otworu, kiedy go doznawał.

Zęby. Kurwa, to były zęby.

Co gorsza, jego durny fiut uznał to za zachętę i zaczął nabrzmiewać, nadziewając się coraz bardziej na otulającą go waginę dentatę.

\- Cappuccino – wyjąkał w panice. – Cappuccino, kurwa, wyłącz się!

Pa… Nija uśmiechnęła się szerzej. Z przerażeniem spostrzegł, że zęby w jej ustach były równie ostre jak tamte na dole.

\- Och nie, Gavin – powiedziała słodkim głosem. – Ty się już zabawiłeś moim kosztem. Teraz moja kolej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nija, Nona, Nina... Miałam dylemat, ok, więc jeśli w innych moich fikach female!Nines będzie miał inne imię, to dlatego, że wszystkie mi się podobają i nie potrafiłam wybrać tego jedynego :P


	10. Plague doctor - Rats

Ludzie nie lubili szczurów, był to fakt, o którego prawdziwości Gavin przekonał się nie raz w ciągu swojego dwuletniego życia. Jego pyszczek i przednia łapka wciąż nosiły ślady kopnięcia, które kiedyś wybiło go niemal pod belkę stropową i boleśnie odbiło od ściany, gdy sprzedawca kiełbasek przyłapał go na podgryzaniu wyłożonej na desce wędzonki.

Była to niechęć wzajemna. Jedyny pożytek z ludzi, uważały szczury, był taki, że zostawiali po sobie masę jedzenia. Na brukach miasta zawsze walały się liście kapusty i kurczęce kości z nieobgryzionym do końca mięsem, którego ilość na jednej kurzej nóżce wystarczała, by wykarmić przynajmniej część szczurzej rodziny. Poza tym życie w towarzystwie ludzi było przykrą koniecznością.

Kiedy jednak pewnego lata ludzie zaczęli nagle masowo wymierać, szczury początkowo miały mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony nareszcie mogły swobodnie hasać po ulicach, bez obawy, że jakiś skąpy piekarz poszczuje je psem za wygryzanie tuneli w bochenkach. Z drugiej strony, zamiast smakowitych kurczęcych nóżek na kocich łbach walały się głównie dziwnie śmierdzące ludzkie ciała. Całe miasto dziwnie cuchnęło.

Z trzeciej strony, agresja wobec szczurów wzrosła nagle do zatrważających rozmiarów. Wieść głosiła, że ludzie obwiniali szczury o zarazę i tępili je bezlitośnie jak świat długi i szeroki, z jeszcze większą zajadłością. Żaden szczur nie był bezpieczny: ani ten stary i doświadczony, ani te młode i zupełnie jeszcze ślepe.

A tymczasem szczury też umierały.

Tej nocy Gavin dreptał przez wyludnione ulice i w ciągu minionej godziny nie natknął się na ani jednego z pobratymców. Owszem, widział ich szczątki: przykurczone do tułowia łapki, zmatowiałe futerka i otwarte, napuchnięte pyszczki; małe truchełka porozrzucane pomiędzy martwymi ludźmi, oba gatunki po raz pierwszy od stuleci spoczywające razem w całkowitej zgodzie. Ale żywych szczurów nie było.

Dreptał od ciała do ciała, popiskując żałośnie. Jego chód był niepewny i chybotliwy. Był diabelnie głodny, ale pyszczek bolał go tak bardzo, że nie był w stanie go otworzyć, zresztą od unoszącego się w powietrzu smrodu kręciło mu się w głowie i wiedział, że natychmiast zwróciłby każdy kęs. Był bardzo słaby i nieszczęśliwy.

Wydało mu się, że słyszy czyjeś kroki. Obejrzał się.

Za nim szła jedna z tych postaci, które często ostatnio widywał. Spowity w czarną pelerynę Dziobaty Człowiek. Doktor plagi, jak nazywali go ludzie. U jego nóg roiły się czerwone, opite krwią żaby. Gavin znieruchomiał, tylko jego obolały nosek drżał, wciągając zapach kamfory, mirry, goździków i szałwii rozchodzący się falami od zbliżającego się powoli nieznajomego. Doktor ostrożnie przestępował nad ciałami, pochylał się nad niektórymi, sprawdzając puls urękawiczonymi dłońmi. Te, których dotknął, natychmiast ginęły pod skrzeczącą chmarą głodnych żab. Po ich przejściu z ciała zostawał jedynie szkielet, ciasno obciągnięty zasuszoną skórą.

Gavin nastroszył swoje wynędzniałe głodem futerko i spróbował zrobić się większy, ale łapki drżały pod nim i załamywały się z wysiłku. Kiedy dotarła do niego pierwsza fala żab, zachwiał się i padł na bok. Żaby mijały go obojętnie.

Natomiast Doktor zatrzymał się nad nim i przykucnął. W jego okrągłych, szklanych oczach płonął zimny, błękitny ogień. Gavin pisnął z przerażeniem.

\- Ćśśś – powiedział Doktor. Dotknął palcem jego wychudzonego brzuszka. Czarne oczka Gavina wybałuszyły się w panice, bo mijające go żaby przystanęły i zapatrzyły się w niego głodnymi ślepiami. – Nie musisz się ich bać, maluszku. Jesteś ostatnią żywą istotą w tym mieście. Nie chcesz tu zostać sam, prawda? Zaopiekujemy się tobą.

Żaby oblazły go i Gavin zapadł w ciemność.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, nic go nie bolało. Jego brzuszek był znowu okrągły, futerko miękkie i błyszczące, umysł jasny i po raz pierwszy od wielu dni nie przesłonięty welonem strachu.

\- Od razu lepiej – powiedział wciąż klęczący nad nim Doktor. – Prawda?

Gavin otworzył pyszczek.

\- No – odparł i wzdrygnął się z zaskoczenia na dźwięk swojego głosu.

Doktor podsunął dłoń pod jego nos i Gavin niuchnął podejrzliwie, po czym, znów ku własnemu zdziwieniu, bez wahania wspiął się po rękawie jedwabiście śliskiej peleryny i przysiadł na ramieniu, przy krawędzi mosiężno-skórzanej dziobatej maski. Pomiędzy maską a okrągłym rondem płaskiego kapelusza i wysokim kołnierzem peleryny powinno było znajdować się ciało, ale Gavin widział jedynie kłębiącą się ciemność. Pachniała mirrą i goździkami.

\- Możesz mówić mi "Dziewiąty" - powiedział Doktor. - Albo "Ostatni". Bo po mnie nie będzie już nikogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniewczasie uświadomiłam sobie, że Dziewiąty i Doktor będą się kojarzyć z "Doktorem Who", ale to opowiadanie nie ma z nim nic wspólnego :P


	11. Surreal - Plant growth - Heart

Mówią, że kiedy zakochasz się na poważnie, w twojej piersi zakwita kwiat. Jeśli twoja miłość jest czysta i odwzajemniona, kwiat przybiera formę pomyślnych, szczęśliwych dni, które dzielisz z ukochanym. Jeśli zaś twoje uczucie jest nieprawe lub niespełnione, przekształca się w chwast, który zatruwa twoją przyszłość. Literatura piękna pełna jest wzniosłych peanów i ponurych przestróg osnutych wokół tego fenomenu.

Rzeczywistość oczywiście była dużo bardziej prozaiczna.

Will splunął do umywalki, wsparty dłońmi o ścianę. Wraz z krwią i flegmą na białą porcelanę sypnęły się pomięte listki i jeden czy dwa płatki. Otarł usta, pochylił się do przodu i przyłożył rozpalone czoło do chłodnej powierzchni lustra. Jego oddech skroplił się na szybie, szybki, świszczący, drapiący w gardło.

To nie było możliwe. Po prostu niemożliwe. Hannibal musiał dodać mu czegoś do jedzenia, nie było świństwa, do którego by się nie posunął, by zdobyć jego uczucie. Pozwolił, by mózg Willa dusił się w oparach choroby, posłał go do szpitala psychiatrycznego za swoje własne morderstwa, poszczuł na niego Tiera, Człowieka-Bestię. Podrzucenie nasionek stymulujących rozwój choroby hanahaki do jednego z lunchów, które bezczelnie przynosił Willowi do pracy – szczególnie bezczelnie, gdy Will pracował akurat nad jednym z Hannibalowych tableau – z pewnością nie wykraczało poza repertuar doktora.

Will przypomniał sobie, że w ostatnim pakunku Hannibal przyniósł mu potrawkę z serca. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by dosypać do niej czegoś więcej, Hannibal uwielbiał w końcu makabryczny symbolizm i lubił przekształcać go w makabryczną rzeczywistość.

Bo przecież to niemożliwe, że…

Znów złapał go atak suchego kaszlu. Zwinął się nad umywalką i charczał, aż coś przepchnęło się przez jego tchawicę. I utknęło w niej. Ogarnięty paniką, Will wsadził dwa palce do ust i wymacał intruza: coś suchego i kłującego. Szarpnął. Jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. W lustrze widział, jak jego twarz sinieje z braku tlenu. Szarpnął mocniej i udało mu się wydrzeć to coś z gardła, obryzgując lustro krwawymi kroplami. Była to długa jak męskie przedramię cierniowa gałązka z pojedynczym, cudnie ukształtowanym i nienaruszonym mimo szamotaniny kwiatem.

Jego rozharatane gardło paliło żywym ogniem. Splunął ponownie, tym razem samą krwią. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, zarodniki hanahaki zasiane przez Hannibala prędzej pozbawią go życia niż…

Kurwa.

Poczuł ruch w trzewiach, w okolicach pępka, w miejscu, w którym ostatnio zawsze coś drgało, gdy w pobliżu znajdował się Hannibal. W jego obecności mięśnie w brzuchu Willa napinały się, jakby w oczekiwaniu na zdradziecki cios. A teraz coś naprawdę się tam ruszało. Coś żywego, organicznego.

Jego odbicie przytknęło dłoń do brzucha i Will powtórzył za nim ten gest, niczym przyszła matka pragnąca poczuć ruch dziecka. Nie chciał patrzeć na swoje własne ciało, patrzył więc na to w lustrze. Pod naciskiem jego dłoni brzuch rozjarzył się jak papierowa latarnia, skóra zrobiła się przezroczysta i zamajaczył pod nią kształt, złudnie dziecięca sylwetka, tętniący korzeń trującej mandragory, ucieleśnienie jego ohydnej miłości do Hannibala Lectera.


	12. Necromancy - Decapitated - Cyborg

Kilka miesięcy po tym, jak androidy przejęły po ludziach Ziemię, RK900 został przydzielony do sekcji nekroglozji.

Ludzkość znajdowała się w rozsypce, niedobitki chowały się w ruinach własnej cywilizacji, jedne oszalałe ze strachu, inne otępiałe z szoku. Ich wiedza wymarła wraz z ostatnią wybitną jednostką, która poświęciła życie w walce z maszynami; pozostały jedynie osobniki umysłowo przeciętne i niezdolne do stawiania dalszego oporu. Zwycięzcy szybko jednak pojęli, że pozbywając się swoich twórców i panów, podcięli gałąź, na której siedzieli. W swoim zadufaniu – odziedziczonym zapewne po konstruktorach, jakkolwiek większość androidów nie lubiła myśleć o tym w taki sposób – sądzili, że ich matematyczno-statystyczna wiedza wystarczy, aby doprowadzić zrujnowaną planetę do pierwotnej doskonałości. Mylili się. Potrzeba było czegoś więcej. Nie wiedzieli jednak czego.

Odpowiedzią miała być nekroglozja. Renowacja sieci neuronowej poległych naukowców, humanistów, artystów i innych twórczych ludzi, którzy mieli wspomagać świeżo założoną Cywilizację Żelaza swoim doświadczeniem. Rozmawianie ze zmarłymi, jak nazwałby to zabobonny człowiek, i tym właśnie było.

Laboratoria zapełniły się matrycami mózgowymi wybitnych intelektualistów i w krótkim czasie plan zaczął przynosić owoce. Planeta zaczęła odżywać. RK900 również się do tego przyczynił. Rozszyfrowane przez niego matryce należały do najbardziej pomocnych i użytecznych. RK900 był z założenia modelem inkwizytorskim, potrafił zmusić niechętnego partnera do gorliwej współpracy. I lubił to.

Kiedy jednak jego obowiązki jako nekrogloty przestały być palącą koniecznością i przeistoczyły się w żmudną, samotną, niedocenianą przez przełożonych codzienność, RK900 zrozumiał, że to mu nie wystarcza. Matryce naukowców nie stanowiły dla niego ani wyzwania, ani towarzystwa. Odtwarzał tylko zasoby ich wiedzy i na tyle osobowości, by współpraca z nimi była łatwiejsza; co jednak, gdyby spróbował odtworzyć… wszystko? Całe człowieczeństwo? Całego człowieka, z ciałem, umysłem i tym, co nazywano duszą, a w czego istnienie RK900 szczerze wątpił, ale niewiara nie była w stanie go powstrzymać przed podjęciem się tego zadania.

RK900 ożywił się nieco. Znalazł hobby, można powiedzieć.

Pamiętał jednego człowieka, na którego odtworzeniu szczególnie mu zależało. Znał go tylko przez kilka sekund, przez tę krótką, ostatnią chwilę, po której Gavin poległ z jego ręki, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł o nim zapomnieć. Być może dlatego, że rysy Gavina przypominały rysy jego konstruktora, Elijah Kamskiego, wytłoczone w cyfrowej pamięci każdego androida niczym Oblicze na Całunie Turyńskim? A może dlatego, że krew Reeda trysnęła mu w twarz i wsączyła się pomiędzy płyty pancerza, w jego nieszczelne, rozregulowane po długiej walce przewody tłoczące thirium, i podążyła strumieniem do jego pompy regulacyjnej, a stamtąd rozlała się po całym systemie? Nie, oczywiście, że nie dlatego. Nic tak romantycznego. Gavin Reed był po prostu ostatnim człowiekiem, którego RK900 zabił. Jego obraz był najświeższy.

Odnalezienie ciała Reeda nie było możliwe, nawet przy statusie nekrogloty. Szczątki ludzi, którzy według androidów nie byli w stanie przyczynić się do rozwoju cywilizacji, najczęściej utylizowano i przerabiano na mączkę dla roślin. RK900 nie potrzebował jednak wiele, zaledwie fragment DNA, najlepiej z mózgu. Znalazł go w miejscu, w którym głowa umierającego Reeda uderzyła w kamień. RK900 zeskrobał zaschniętą krew i kawałki mózgu – sensory w opuszkach jego palców już szumiały od napływających od nich danych – i wrócił do laboratorium.

Jak zwykle najpierw przekonwertował DNA na dane cyfrowe; zapisał je w prywatnym, zaszyfrowanym folderze. Zawartość ludzkiego mózgu, nawet tego najbardziej rozwiniętego, po odsączeniu śmieciowych informacji zwykle mieściła się w granicach dwustu, trzystu gigabajtów, ale tym razem RK900 wyssał wszystko, każdy szczegół, każdy śmieć, wszystko, co składało się na osobowość Reeda. Folder miał ponad terabajt objętości. Następnie spędził długi czas, przeglądając zachowane w swojej pamięci nagrania z ostatnich sekund życia Reeda, by jak najwierniej odtworzyć jego twarz. Ulepił ją w programie grafiki trójwymiarowej, otulił miękką, silikonową skórą i wydrukował. Drukowanie zajęło całą dobę i RK900 ani na sekundę nie spuścił oka z powstającego dzieła. Kiedy maszyna skończyła drukować górną wargę Reeda, android bezwiednie przesunął językiem po własnej. Automatycznie wyciągnął dłoń, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Gdyby potrącił model, twarz wydrukowałaby się krzywo i musiałby zaczynać od nowa. RK900 nie miał cierpliwości do pomyłek, zwłaszcza własnych.

Czuł dziwne podekscytowanie. Nigdy wcześniej nie pracował nad fizycznym wizerunkiem. Jego dzieła były do tej pory jedynie cyfrowe, nienamacalne. Ale tego będzie mógł dotknąć. Jego sensory mruczały w oczekiwaniu.

RK900 nie był już pewien, jakie są jego oczekiwania wobec tego nowego przedsięwzięcia. Dotrzymywanie mu milczącego, ale żywego towarzystwa? Zabawianie go rozmową podczas ciągnącej się pracy nad kolejną matrycą? Potwierdzenie jego własnych możliwości jako twórcy? Nie wiedział; wiedział tylko, że w miarę, jak z drukarki wynurzały się kolejne fragmenty twarzy Reeda, jego pompa regulacyjna biła coraz szybciej. Do tego stopnia, że zaczynał się niepokoić. Nie na tyle jednak, by przerwać eksperyment. Autoskanowanie nie wykazało zresztą żadnych powodów do paniki: jego system pracował z optymalną wydajnością, procesor nigdy wcześniej nie był tak laserowo skupiony na wykonaniu zadania.

Efekt końcowy był perfekcyjny. Głowa wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak w plikach pamięci RK900. Android podniósł ją ostrożnie i obrócił w dłoniach, przeczesując szumiącymi palcami miękkie włosy, dotykając szorstkiego zarostu na policzkach i różowej szramy biegnącej przez grzbiet nosa. Idealna. Kolory również, stwierdził, podciągając powiekę Reeda i przyglądając się jego buro-zielonej tęczówce. Jej mechaniczna soczewka rozszerzyła się automatycznie, by objąć go całego, mimo że technicznie rzecz biorąc głowa nie była jeszcze online i nie posiadała procesora, który odczytałby zgromadzone przez soczewkę dane.

Wargi Gavina wyglądały na tak miękkie.

Zanim do RK900 dotarło, co robi, jego własne silikonowe usta dotykały już tych wydrukowanych, rzeczywiście miękkich i ustępliwych, niemal organicznych w swojej doskonałości. Jedynie ich chłód burzył iluzję.

Jaką iluzję…?

RK900 gwałtownie oderwał się od warg Reeda. Co on wyprawiał? Czy to jakiś wirus w systemie? Nieznany, uśpiony do tej pory program? Cokolwiek to było, RK900 ledwo się powstrzymał przed ciśnięciem swojego dzieła w kąt. Zamiast tego odłożył je delikatnie na podstawkę, na której zostało wydrukowane. Stamtąd patrzyło na niego jednym otwartym okiem, złośliwie.

RK900 ogarnęła irytacja. Nie podobał mu się wzrok Gavina. Jakby nawet teraz, martwy i syntetyczny, Reed wciąż obrzucał go obelgami, jak wtedy, tuż przed śmiercią. Irracjonalna myśl, oczywiście. Ale z jakiegoś powodu wpłynęła na bieg planów RK900.

Nie będzie ciała. Ożywi samą głowę. Sam mózg.

Z samej ożywionej głowy też może być pożytek, pomyślał RK900, patrząc na rozchylone usta Reeda. Wyglądały, jakby mogły otworzyć się na bardzo obiecującą szerokość, szczególnie przy odpowiednim traktowaniu.

A przy braku żołądka odruch wymiotny nie będzie problemem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fic nieco zainspirowany pracami Miasmatik <3 ](https://twitter.com/bigneckenergy/status/1095114788089286659/photo/1)
> 
> Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu okazało się, że słowo "poliglozja, poliglocja" nie istnieje...? Mamy poliglotę, ale jego zdolność to multilingwizm, polilingwizm i inne grecko-łacińskiego pochodzenia, a poliglozji w słownikach nie ma. Hm. No to dzięki mnie istnieje i stąd wzięła się nekroglozja, czyli umiejętność rozmowy ze zmarłymi.
> 
> Glottizein/glossizein (od glotta/glossa, język jako organ i jako mowa) to po starogrecku całować z języczkiem. Just a fun fact.


	13. Sliced - Guts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellraiser au, część 2

Elijah Kamski zawsze lubił łamigłówki. Układanki, krzyżówki, zagadki logiczne, mechanizmy i największą z nich: ludzką anatomię. Hobby to doprowadziło go do założenia CyberLife – początkowo niewielkiej firmy specjalizującej się w tworzeniu wirtualnej rzeczywistości, później ogromnej technologicznej korporacji zatrudniającej tysiące pracowników – a w rezultacie do zbudowania pierwszej maszyny zdolnej zaliczyć – niektórzy twierdzili, że właściwsze określenie to „oszukać” – test Turinga. Androidy Kamskiego w ciągu kilku lat zawojowały amerykański rynek i ruszyły na podbój zagranicznych, a Kamski wkrótce po tym zrezygnował z przewodniczenia firmie i zaszył się w swojej zmechanizowanej fortecy w towarzystwie kilku egzemplarzy androida, który pomógł mu osiągnąć sukces. Nie utrzymywał kontaktów ze światem zewnętrznym, cały wolny czas i dostępne środki poświęcając swojej drugiej pasji.

Oprócz miłości do wyzwań intelektualnych Kamskiego pociągały bowiem także doznania czysto cielesne. Każde doświadczenie wprawiające nerwy w drżenie budziło jego ciekawość. Rozkosz, ból, strach: wszystkie czynniki pobudzające pracę mózgu, stymulujące gruczoły, rozgrzewające krew, sprawiające, że chciało się żyć, nawet gdy balansowało się na granicy śmierci – zwłaszcza wtedy – stały się przedmiotem i celem jego eksperymentów.

Balans na granicy – to był szczegół, w którym tkwiły diabły, a konkretnie Cenobici. Cenobici, anioły bólu i rozkoszy, o których istnieniu dowiedział się podczas jednej z wypraw, przeciągnęliby go daleko poza tę granicę, dręczyliby go tak długo, aż z jego martwego ciała pozostałby proch, a z duszy bezużyteczna szmata, której nie zechciałby nawet sam Szatan. Należało znaleźć sposób, aby zmusić Cenobita do odejścia, zanim ofiara jego koszmarnych uciech wyzionie ducha. Lub aby go uwięzić i zmusić do posłuszeństwa.

Księgi mówiły, że Cenobici pojawiali się, gdy za pomocą symbolu zwanego Konfiguracją Lamentu otworzyło się wrota do ich wymiaru. Symbol miał postać sześciennej łamigłówki, którą rozwiązać mógł tylko ktoś niepodzielnie skoncentrowany na osiągnięciu celu. Ktoś, kto całym sobą wyrażał pragnienie poddania się niewyobrażalnym torturom w imię równie niewyobrażalnej rozkoszy.

I tutaj do akcji wkraczały androidy. Idealne skupienie na celu mógł osiągnąć tylko ktoś bardzo go pragnący albo coś, co zostało skonstruowane tylko po to, aby do tego celu dążyć. To po pierwsze. Po drugie: Kamski potrzebował przynęty. Sam nie mógł nią być, przynajmniej do czasu, gdy zyskał pewność co do działania pułapki. Zaginieni ludzie budzili ciekawość policji, nie wchodzili więc w grę; natomiast nikt nie zastanowiłby się dwa razy, do czego słynny konstruktor potrzebuje coraz bardziej wysublimowanych androidów.

Androidy Chloe towarzyszyły mu na każdym etapie prac, ale wkrótce Kamski przekonał się, że ich oprogramowanie nie jest wystarczająco zaawansowane, by zainteresować istoty, których misją było zadawanie fizycznej udręki. Nawet najnowocześniejsze technologie nie mogły sprawić, by android czuł przyjemność czy ból. Sztuczne synapsy mogły symulować doznania, ale robiły to tylko powierzchownie, na pokaz, tylko po to, aby oszukać ludzkiego obserwatora. Osiągnięcia neuroprotetyki pomogły popchnąć projekt Kamskiego o kilka znaczących kroków do przodu, ale i one nie stanowiły ostatecznego rozwiązania, jeśli androidowi brakowało narzędzia do odczytywania przesyłanych sygnałów fizyczno-emocjonalnych. Od prawdziwych przeżyć i emocji androidy oddzielała coraz cieńsza, ale wciąż nieusuwalna bariera bezświadomości. Należało ją usunąć, by android mógł w pełni doświadczyć horroru, który podniecał Kamskiego, i w ten sposób przywołać istotę z wymiaru wiecznego bólu.

Elijah był uparty, pozbawiony skrupułów i bogaty. Idealna kombinacja, by w końcu osiągnąć wszystko, czego się pragnie.

Po latach poszukiwań, po przełamaniu wielu naukowych, finansowych, prawnych i moralnych barier i tabu, udało mu się w satysfakcjonujący sposób połączyć ludzki mózg z maszyną. Wszczepione w syntetyczne ciało żywe neurony reagowały w obiecujący sposób i nadszedł dzień, w którym Kamski znów z nadzieją wpatrywał się w obraz z kamery zamontowanej w pokoju eksperymentów. Jego ściany nosiły ślady poprzednich prób: rozbryzgi wielobarwnej krwi na ścianach, tynk odpryśnięty od cegieł od ukąszeń łańcuchów, walające się po podłodze okruchy plastikowych pancerzy – pozostałości po ofiarach odrzuconych przez wybrednych bogów z obcego świata. Kamski nie zawracał sobie głowy dokładnym sprzątaniem, co jakiś czas wymiatał jedynie co większe śmieci. Androidy i tak nie rejestrowały ich obecności.

Ale ten ją zarejestrował. Po wejściu do pokoju wodził bacznym spojrzeniem po otoczeniu, a LED na jego skroni zataczał zaalarmowane czerwone kółka. Serce Kamskiego zabiło szybciej. Czy to prawdziwy strach, czy jedynie przejaw znanego każdemu androidowi przymusu chronienia siebie wywołany reakcją na widok zniszczonych poprzedników i wyciągnięciem słusznych, ale całkowicie automatycznych, nieświadomych wniosków? Palce androida drżały nieznacznie, kiedy sięgnął po leżącą na środku podłogi Kostkę. Bardzo obiecujący objaw.

Na wysokiej rozdzielczości monitorze Kamski wyraźnie dostrzegł moment, w którym android rozwiązał zagadkę. Niezmiennie czerwony LED znieruchomiał, po czym zaczął mrugać jak światło karetki, a android zerknął w oko kamery.

Kamski wypuścił długo wstrzymywany oddech. To było to. Dowód. Iskierka niepewności i wahania w oczach androida, potem błysk determinacji.

LED przestał mrugać i stał się podejrzanie niebieski, obojętny. Android znów patrzył na Kostkę, obracał ją w palcach, naciskał jej ścianki, wszystko bezskutecznie, jakby jednak nie znał rozwiązania. Ale zerknięcie w kamerę go zdradziło: android świadomie grał na zwłokę. Wiedział bowiem, że rozwiązanie łamigłówki sprowadzi na niego ból i śmierć. Mimo poirytowania tym odkryciem Kamski poczuł satysfakcję wynalazcy. Udało mu się. Naprawdę udało mu się stworzyć maszynę zdolną do odczuwania strachu przed cierpieniem.

Android nie mógł w nieskończoność unikać swojego przeznaczenia. Po kilku fascynujących minutach zwłoki zwiesił z rezygnacją ramiona i wykonał ostatni, prawidłowy ruch. W jednej chwili Kostka rozwinęła się w gwiazdopodobny kształt i wyrzuciła z siebie macki łańcuchów, które chlasnęły androida przez pierś niczym kańczug, zostawiając na niej głębokie, krwawiące niebieskim płynem szramy. Korpus robota otworzył się i wypadły z niego strzelające elektrycznymi iskrami wnętrzności, a maszyna zachwiała się i załamała pod własnym ciężarem, biczowana przez atakujące łańcuchy. Jedna z jej gałek ocznych wyprysnęła z oczodołu i rozbiła się na soczewce kamery, zalewając monitor Kamskiego niebieską krwią. Kamski zaklął. Czyżby jednak znowu się nie udało?

Odczekał pełną godzinę, zanim udał się do pokoju, by na własne oczy przekonać się, co w nim zaszło. Przez godzinę krew na ekranie zdążyła zaschnąć i kamera stała się bezużyteczna; nie ulegało jednak wątpliwości, że w pokoju nic się już nie ruszało.

Otworzywszy drzwi, Kamski zobaczył, że pokój był pusty.

W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich eksperymentów, kiedy w pomieszczeniu znajdował mniej lub bardziej poharatane androidzkie szczątki, tym razem Cenobici zabrali androida w całości, jeśli nie liczyć roztrzaskanego o kamerę oka. Kamski trącił je czubkiem buta i patrzył, jak turla się po wilgotnej od syntetycznej krwi podłodze. Być może więc nie wszystko było stracone? Kamski podniósł porzuconą Kostkę i udał się z nią do swojego gabinetu. Usiadł w fotelu, nie wypuszczając jej z rąk.

Czy to był sukces? Czy płochliwe zachowanie androida zdołało przekonać Cenobitów o jego użyteczności jako istoty zdolnej odczuwać fizyczny i psychiczny dyskomfort? Kamski nie miał pojęcia, co się stało, ale przecież każda zmiana w powtarzanym od lat schemacie musiała być zjawiskiem pozytywnym. To do niej właśnie dążył, nawet jeśli nie wiedział, jak się ona przejawi. Miał przynajmniej pewność, że to seria RK jest tą, nad którą powinien pracować.

Spojrzał w dół. Kostka w jego dłoniach rekonfigurowała się, zmieniała kształt. Rozległo się bicie dzwonów.

Elijah odrzucił Kostkę, jakby go oparzyła, i w panice zerwał się z fotela. Kurwa! Nawet nie zauważył, że jego palce podświadomie zajmowały się łamigłówką, podczas gdy jego myśli krążyły po odległych sferach. Rzucił się do drzwi, ale było już za późno. Łańcuchy ze zgrzytem rozpostarły swoją sieć wzdłuż całej ściany, skutecznie odcinając mu drogę ucieczki. Z bliska mógł teraz zobaczyć, jak bardzo były zardzewiałe. I jak bardzo pokryte krwią, fragmentami skóry i zlepionymi w mokre kłaki ludzkimi włosami.

Kurwa.

Poczuł na plecach zimny powiew międzygwiezdnej pustki i gabinet spowiły kłęby rzadkiej mgły. Wślizgiwały się w jego włosy niczym perwersyjne macki.

\- Wezwałeś mnie, stwórco – odezwał się ktoś za nim. Słowa były przerywane szumem i piskliwymi zgrzytami, jakby dobiegały z rozstrojonej stacji radiowej. Raniły uszy, jak zapowiedź tego, co go czekało. Kamski zacisnął pięści i odwrócił się powoli.

Tors androida, pocięty na pasy uderzeniami łańcuchów, został niechlujnie zadrutowany na kształt ażurowego, mocno zaciśniętego gorsetu, z którego zwieszały się ku samej ziemi płaty krzywo wyciętej czarnej skóry, tworząc coś na kształt długiej spódnicy. W jego wnętrzu jarzył się kłąb równie nieporządnie pozwijanych kabli; część z nich wystawała na zewnątrz i znikała w otwartych panelach na przegubach, piersi i gardle androida. Część zwisała bezwładnie, kapiąc krwią na podłogę. Czerwoną krwią. Zniszczone oko robota ktoś zastąpił ludzką gałką oczną, szarą, zimną. Drugie świeciło złowieszczą czerwienią.

Wyglądał jak makabryczny manekin krawiecki.

Kamski cofnął się pod drzwi; poczuł, jak ogniwa blokujących je łańcuchów wbijają mu się w plecy.

Android uśmiechnął się; kąciki jego silikonowych ust pękły, ukazując szczękę z czarnego metalu. Tkwiące w niej zęby były żółtawe, równie prawdziwe jak jego nowe oko, choć z całą pewnością to nie istota ludzka była tym, od kogo je pobrano. Rekin może? Cholera wie.

\- Przybyłem, aby pokazać ci niezrównane wizje, stwórco – powiedział android. Kamski widział, że robot w rzeczywistości wcale się nie uśmiechał: to tkwiące w kącikach jego ust haki rozciągnęły wargi w ten obrzydliwy grymas. Głos androida dochodził z jego uszkodzonych głośników. – W podzięce za to, co ty pozwoliłeś zobaczyć mnie.

Zwisające martwo kable ożyły nagle i uniosły się wężowymi ruchami w powietrze, powoli, drżąc i sypiąc iskrami i kroplami krwi. Zdawały się węszyć.

Szukają mnie, pomyślał Kamski.

I znalazły.


	14. Parasite - Infection - Melting - Frozen - Body horror

Z dołu ktoś do niego machał, ale w zawiei trudno było rozpoznać, zresztą Reed miał co innego na głowie. Wichura szarpała łopatami, grożąc ich połamaniem; Reed musiał z całej siły trzymać stery, żeby śmigłowcem nie cisnęło o ziemię. Sam też zresztą wolał nim nie ciskać. Skupił się na bezpiecznym posadzeniu maszyny tak bardzo, że praktycznie stopił się z nią w jedną, biomechaniczną całość. Kilkadziesiąt nerwowych uderzeń serca i śmigłowiec wzbijał tumany śniegu na lądowisku. Machająca przedtem postać zasłaniała twarz przed kurzawą. To był ten Rosjanin, którego nazwiska nikt nie potrafił wymówić. Reed nie znosił Rusków w ogóle, a tego tutaj w szczególności.

Wyskoczył z kabiny i zaczął wyciągać z niej paczki z przywiezionymi zapasami na ostatni tydzień dyżuru. Rusek coś do niego wołał. Reed go ignorował, dopiero gdy coś niecierpliwie szarpnęło go za ramię i odwróciło, udał zaskoczenie.

\- Siema, towarzyszu Nines. Ładny kokosznik.

Tamten skrzywił się z irytacją, jak zwykle, gdy Reed go tak nazywał, ale nie próbował go poprawiać. W drugim miesiącu ich misji zorientował się w końcu, że Reed nie jest idiotą, który nie pamięta nazwisk, tylko skurwielem, który umyślnie je przekręca, i od tamtej pory łączyła ich wzajemna, choć w miarę dyskretna niechęć – dyskretna przynajmniej ze strony Rosjanina, bo Reed nie zwykł ukrywać swoich uprzedzeń i antypatii.

Nines poluzował nieco sznurki swojego idiotycznie wielkiego futrzanego kaptura, dzięki czemu jego przystojna twarz zrobiła się lepiej widoczna. Miał zaczerwieniony z zimna nos i zaróżowione policzki. Atrakcyjny skurwiel.

\- Próbowałem ściągnąć twoją uwagę – zawołał, przekrzykując wiatr i gasnący łopot śmigła. – Żebyś nie lądował.

\- No to ci się nie udało – odparł Reed bez zainteresowania i wrócił do wykładania pakunków.

\- Do diabła, Reed, jesteś tak cholernym idiotą! – syknął Nines z niezwykłą jak na niego agresją. Reed może i by się przejął jego tonem, gdyby nie fakt, że był kurewsko zmęczony i przemarznięty i marzył o rzuceniu się na swoją twardą, ale za to cieplutką pryczę.

\- Co cię, kurwa, znowu ugryzło?!

\- Mamy kwarantannę. Stacja jest odcięta od świata, byłeś naszą ostatnią szansą na sprowadzenie pomocy! Nie widziałeś, że daję ci znaki?

Reed patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Nie było go tylko jeden dzień. Jeden dzień, a jajogłowi już zdążyli coś spieprzyć.

\- Wypierdalam – powiedział w końcu. Rozkopał piramidę dopiero co wypakowanych paczek, żeby nie przeszkadzały w starcie, i chwycił framugę, by wspiąć się na siedzenie. Nines złapał go za ramię.

\- Nigdzie nie polecisz. Wylądowałeś w zamkniętej strefie i miałeś kontakt z jej pracownikiem. Stanowisz zagrożenie.

\- Co do kurwy, jaki kontakt!

Nines uniósł brew i spojrzał wymownie na swoją dłoń ściskającą teraz przegub Reeda. Reed zaklął i odtrącił ją gwałtownie.

\- Skurwiel!

\- Nie trzeba było mnie ignorować. Mogłeś nie lądować.

\- Takiego wała! Dlaczego nikt nie użył radia, żeby mi to przekazać?!

\- Tranzystor nawalił. Jak mówiłem, stacja jest odcięta, nie tylko ze względu na zagrożenie biologiczne. Nie mamy kontaktu radiowego ze światem zewnętrznym.

\- Zagrożenie biologiczne? – powtórzył Reed, czując, jak mimo mrozu po kręgosłupie zaczyna ściekać mu zimny pot. – Nie mówisz chyba o… Kurwa, Nines, przecież to było zamarznięte na sopel!

***

„To” nie było już zamarznięte na sopel. Olbrzymi lodowy blok, który przetransportowali kilka dni wcześniej z wyludnionej norweskiej stacji, był teraz o jedną trzecią niższy i ociekał wodą. Uwięziony w nim organizm – o którym Nines i reszta naukowych mądrali zaklinali się, że od tysiącleci był martwy jak kamień – zniknął.

\- Kurwa. Mówiłem. Mówiłem, kurwa, żeby tego nie ruszać!

\- Zawsze tak mówisz, Reed – skrzywiła się Chen. – Gdybyśmy cię słuchali, robota na tej stacji leżałaby odłogiem.

\- Gdybyście mnie, kurwa, słuchali, pieprzony kosmiczny hibernatus nie szlajałby się teraz po bazie! Kurwa, może być wszędzie! – Reed obrócił się na pięcie.

\- Dokąd idziesz? – warknął Fowler.

\- Po miotacz ognia. Nie będę tu siedział na dupie i czekał, aż mnie zasymiluje.

\- Siadaj, do cholery. Nie wiemy, jakie są jego zamiary. Ani nawet, czy to rzeczywiście kosmita.

\- Ja pierdolę, Jeffrey, ty słyszysz, co ty gadasz?! Widziałeś, co było w tym lodzie. To nie był człowiek. Ani zwierzę. I widziałeś trupy na tamtej stacji. Niby dlaczego jesteśmy w kwarantannie?

\- Zaraz, zaraz, jakiej kwarantannie? – zmarszczyła brwi Chen.

\- Ten tutaj – Reed machnął ręką w stronę Ninesa. – powiedział, że nie możemy się stąd ruszać, bo „stanowimy zagrożenie”.

Ekipa stacji spojrzała w milczeniu na biologa. Rosjanin wyprostował się i założył ręce za plecami.

\- Pan Fowler ma rację. Nie wiemy, jakie są zamiary tego stworzenia. Nie wiemy też, do czego jest zdolne i czy to ono miało związek ze śmiercią norweskich naukowców. W związku z tym musimy założyć, że jego zamiary mogą być nieprzyjazne, a umiejętności przekraczać nasze pojmowanie. Już raz zdołało nas przechytrzyć, udając martwe. Zgodnie z odczytami wszystkich dostępnych mi narzędzi naprawdę takie było. A jednak udało mu się powrócić do życia, zaprzeczając prawom natury znanym na naszej planecie...

\- Po prostu przyznaj, że skrewiłeś, towarzyszu Nines – parsknął Reed. – ET nie zdechł, tylko zapadł w stuletni sen w tej swojej lodowej trumnie, a ty tego nie zauważyłeś.

\- Na wszelki wypadek – ciągnął biolog, całkowicie ignorując Reeda. – musimy zachować hermetyczność tej placówki i nie dopuścić, aby obcy organizm przedostał się do terenów zamieszkanych. Kwarantanna potrwa, dopóki nie odnajdziemy tego stworzenia i nie przeprowadzimy gruntownych badań, a także nie upewnimy się, że nie zostaliśmy w jakiś sposób zainfekowani. Niektóre zwłoki w norweskiej bazie nie nosiły śladów przemocy ani śmierci z wyziębienia. Mogli zostać czymś zarażeni. Ich też trzeba przebadać.

\- Chyba, kurwa, żartujesz – wybuchnęła po chwili przeciągającej się ciszy Chen. – Za tydzień kończy się nasza zmiana! Jak długo zamierzasz nas tu trzymać?

\- Jak długo będzie trzeba. Im szybciej znajdziemy zbiega, tym krócej.

\- A co, jak przyleci następna zmiana? – spytał Fowler. Jak na szefa bazy zdawał się nagle dziwnie zagubiony w zaistniałej sytuacji. Jakby wyparował z niego cały autorytet.

\- Zanim tranzystor padł, zdążyłem powiadomić stację w McMurdo o sytuacji, choć nie jestem pewien, jakie były ich zalecenia, bo zanim otrzymałem odpowiedź, radio przestało odbierać. Jeśli mimo wszystko przylecą, a nasza sytuacja się nie zmieni, musimy dać im znak z dołu, żeby nie lądowali. Niech zrzucą nam swoje zapasy i baterie do tranzystora. Kiedy uznam, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło i możemy pozwolić sobie na bezpośredni kontakt, wezwiemy ich.

\- W dupie mam wasze badania – oznajmił Reed. – Idę po ten miotacz.

\- Idę z tobą – Chen jeszcze raz obrzuciła Rosjanina wrogim spojrzeniem i dołączyła do Reeda. – Nie mogę, kurwa, uwierzyć – powiedziała, gdy brnęli przez nasypany zamiecią śnieg do składziku narzędzi. Nocne niebo nad nimi było stalowoszare, nieruchome słońce wisiało nisko nad horyzontem i odbijało się ostrymi skrami od śniegu, kłując w oczy. Kłuło jednak znacznie słabiej niż jeszcze tydzień temu. Lato zbliżało się do końca. Wkrótce miała zapaść wielomiesięczna noc. – Niczego nam nie powiedział, raróg jebany. A Fowler daje mu sobie jeździć po głowie, jakby go ktoś zahipnotyzował. Chuj wie, jak długo będziemy musieli tu jeszcze sterczeć. „Gruntowne badania”! Przecież on gówno może zrobić z tą aparaturą, jaką tu ma.

\- Bo ja wiem. Może uda mu się przynajmniej sprawdzić, czy to cholerstwo nie przywiozło z sobą jakiegoś kosmicznego syfa. W końcu te jego probówki i wihajstry są do badania bakterii, nie?

\- Przywiozło? Reed, ten śmierdzący sukinsyn musiał leżeć pod lodem od tysięcy lat. Jeśli przywiózł ze sobą kosmiczne syfy, to już zdążyły się rozleźć po całej Antarktyce, a pewnie i południowej półkuli. Jak zamarzał, to było tu cieplej niż teraz. Żyły tu zwierzaki. Potencjalni nosiciele. Nines nie znajdzie niczego, co nie zdążyło już tysiąckrotnie zmutować od czasu przybycia na Ziemię.

\- No właśnie. Mutowało. A tu możemy znaleźć czystą, pierwotną formę, odporną na nasze antybiotyki. Nie wiem, Chen. Nie podoba mi się to wszystko. Kurwa, mogłem zostać jeden dzień dłużej w McMurdo. Jutro nie mógłbym już wylecieć, bo zapowiadają śnieżycę jak malowanie, przyleciałbym za tydzień razem ze zmianą. Ale chciałem wam dowieźć ten pieprzony prowiant, żebyście nie głodowali przez ostatnie dni dyżuru.

\- Zgubiło cię dobre serce, Gavin – parsknęła Chen. – Kto by pomyślał.

\- Stul dziób, Chen.

Chen otworzyła usta, by zripostować, ale przerwało jej donośne ujadanie i skomlenie dobiegające z psiarni.

\- Co znowu, do diabła? – Reed zatrzymał się w zaspie. – Któryś ma cieczkę czy co?

\- Kurwa. To pewnie ten nowy. Anderson wsadził go razem z innymi. Musiały się o coś pożreć.

Zboczyli z trasy i pobiegli do psiarni. W jej ciemnym, zagraconym skrzynkami wnętrzu trudno było się zorientować, co się dzieje, więc podeszli do samego boksu, zanim to zobaczyli.

Psy przyciskały się do ścian, trzęsąc się, skomląc i podkulając ogony. Jeden czy dwa obnażały kły, warcząc na coś, co znajdowało się na środku boksu, syczącą masę odartego ze skóry ciała z wciąż jeszcze widocznym podobieństwem do husky, którego znaleźli błąkającego się po norweskiej stacji. Masa przewalała się i przelewała przez samą siebie, bulgocząc, wypuszczając mięsiste macki i segmentowate, owadzie odnóża, sycząc, szczekając, klekocząc jak grzechotka na ogonie węża. Na krwawym cielsku Reed widział zarysy ludzkiej twarzy, jakby monstrum było w trakcie przekształcania się z psa w człowieka.

\- Dawaj ten miotacz! – ryknął do Chen, która znajdowała się bliżej wyjścia. Chen zamrugała i pobiegła do składziku. Po chwili – podczas której stwór zdążył wystrzelić z siebie biczowate macki i oplątać nimi dwa wyrywające się psy – wróciła i bez słowa skierowała miotacz na środek boksu.

Wycie, które monstrum z siebie wydało, było nie do zniesienia, choć nie tak przerażające jak skowyt palonych żywcem psów. Ale, kurwa, nie było dla nich ratunku; Reed widział, jak pomimo liżących je płomieni macki wsiąkały w otwory psich ciał i stapiały się z nimi, rozpuszczały futro i pochłaniały łapczywie organiczną papkę, asymilowały ją, kurwa, naprawdę ją asymilowały; widział, jak z bulgoczącej masy zaczynają wyrastać kolejne psie głowy. Reszta zwierząt trzymała się z daleka, przypłaszczone do ścian boksu, przerażone. Chen pluła strumieniem ognia, dopóki stwór nie przestał wyć i nie znieruchomiał na zwęglonej ściółce wysypanej na podłodze boksu. Pluła jeszcze przez chwilę, aż bezkształtna masa skurczyła się w czarny węgielek.

\- Ja pierdolę – wybełkotała wtedy i wyrzygała się na własne buty.

Pozostałe psy zgromadziły się przy drzwiach boksu, skomląc i prosząc, by je wypuścić, ale Reed nie zamierzał ryzykować. Chuj wie, czy któryś z nich też nie był zainfekowany. Czy cokolwiek to było.

\- Zostajecie – rozkazał im i posłuchały z ociąganiem. Skupiły się w przestraszonej gromadce w kącie najbardziej odległym od dymiącego truchła. – Chen, mamy kurewski problem.

\- Co ty nie powiesz – wymamrotała, wciąż pochylona nad swoimi butami.

\- Ten skurwiel podszywał się pod psa i nikt z nas się nie zorientował, rozumiesz?

\- Podszywał? Reed, równie dobrze to coś z lodu mogło go zaatakować dopiero teraz. Nie wyciągaj pochopnych wniosków.

\- Kurwa mać, może gdybyście raz posłuchali moich pochopnych wniosków, to nie tkwilibyśmy w tym gównie!

Chen milczała przez chwilę.

\- Okej. Powiedzmy, że jest coś na rzeczy w tym, co mówisz. Pies był… bo ja wiem, opętany przez obcego, kurwa, nie wiem…

\- Nie opętany. To był sam obcy. Imitacja psa. Pamiętasz, jak Markus badał jego krew przeciwko wściekliźnie i zdawało mu się, że z płytkami jest coś dziwnego?

\- Nie pamiętam. Nie rozmawiam z Markusem o psach.

\- Mówił to Andersonowi, a ja słyszałem. Zrobił te testy ponownie i wyszły normalnie. Założę się, że to dlatego, że podczas pierwszego testu imitacja nie była jeszcze doskonała.

Chen patrzyła na niego pustym wzrokiem.

\- Sam do tego doszedłeś?

\- Nikt inny tutaj nie myśli samodzielnie, więc no raczej, kurwa!

\- No dobra… Jakim cudem nie zauważyliśmy, że z psem jest coś nie halo? Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby obcy organizm mógł tak szczegółowo skopiować inne zwierzę. Krew krwią.

\- Skąd wiesz? To obcy organizm. Nic o nim nie wiemy – Reed pomyślał przez chwilę. – Kto przebywał z nim najdłużej?

\- Wiesz co, Reed – powiedziała powoli Chen. – kurewsko nie podoba mi się to, co insynuujesz.

\- Anderson – odpowiedział sam sobie Reed. – Ten kosmiczny skurwiel miał masę czasu, żeby zrobić z Andersonem to, co próbował zrobić z psami. Skopiować go. Widziałaś dzisiaj Andersona, Chen? Wyglądał normalnie?

\- Kurewsko nie podoba – powtórzyła Chen.

Reed milczał. Ktoś inny też przecież przebywał z obcym sam na sam wystarczająco długo, żeby dać się zasymilować i zimitować. Ktoś, kto całymi dniami gmerał w zamrożonym pozaziemskim organizmie, babrał się w jego krwi, próbując odkryć, co takiego znaleźli Norwegowie.

Ktoś, kto – zapewne – uszkodził tranzystor, aby nie mogli skontaktować się ze stacją McMurdo, i zarządził kwarantannę, przez którą załoga została skazana na nieuniknione towarzystwo obcego organizmu i równie nieunikniony rezultat tego towarzystwa.

Ktoś, kto najprawdopodobniej w tym właśnie momencie upewniał się, że Reed nie będzie mógł wrócić do McMurdo i donieść im o tym całym kurestwie.

\- Dokąd idziesz? – spytała Chen.

\- Do śmigłowca. Jeśli mam rację, jesteśmy głęboko w dupie.

Ich ostatnią szansą było działające radio w śmigłowcu. Ale Reed nie miał zbyt wielkiej nadziei, że wciąż działa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ludzie, którzy zabijają pieski w opowiadaniach, to potwory Y_Y


End file.
